Mis Angelitos
by Ale-Vampire
Summary: Bella es madre soltera de tres pequeños, los gemelos Ethan y David de 8 y Lizzi de 3, después de un tiempo ella decide volver a salir con hombres pero sus hijos siempre espantan de alguna forma u otra a sus citas ¿Que pasara cuando Edward, el amor de su adolescencia llegue a sus vidas? ¿Lo podrán espantar o se quedara? todo puede suceder cuando tienes a 3 pequeños hijos Mal Summary
1. Prologo

Mis Angelitos

_**Capítulo beteado por Rosario Tarzona, Betas FFAD**_

_**www. Facebook groups/ betasffadiction **_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes no son míos si no de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan._

Prologo

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia.

Tengo 24 años y vivo en la ciudad de Seattle en Estados Unidos y a pesar de mi corta edad soy editora en jefe de una de las editoras mas grandes del país y también he escrito varias novelas y cuentos para niños pero con el seudónimo de M. Dwyer (el apellido de soltera de mi mamá), tengo 2 hermanos, Emmett y Jasper, son muy sobreprotectores y a pesar de tener 28 años siguen comportándose como unos niños de 5 pero a pesar de eso los quiero con el alma, bueno ¿ya mencione que tengo 3 hijos? No, pues así es, están los gemelos David y Ethan de 8 y la pequeña Lizzi de 3, admito que fue difícil sacarlos adelante cuando solo contaba con 5000 dólares en el banco y la secundaria terminada pero no me arrepiento nada de lo sucedido.


	2. Capitulo 1 Espantando a Mike

Mis Angelitos

Capitulo 1: Espantando a Mike

_**Capítulo beteado por Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos, si no de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan._

_Bella POV _

—Mami, MAMI, ¡MAMI! —Escuché, y mis parpados comenzaban, aunque muy pesadamente, a levantarse.

—Mami —dijo una vocecita suavemente—. ¡DESPIETA! —Ok, ahora ya no parecía tan suave.

—Vamos mami, prometiste que hoy iríamos al bosque con tío Emm, Rose, Ali, Jazz, Sofi y Nate.

—Cinco minutos más —dije mientras me tapaba la cara con la colcha.

—No mami, tú lo prometiste, además dijiste que nos debíamos levantar en cuanto el Seño Sol saliera y salió hace muusho.

—De acuerdo, ya me levanto. Solo déjenme dormir un poco más —dije mientras me acurrucaba en mis cómodas y tibias colchas.

—Ni modo mami, tú lo pediste. —Y de repente mis colchas ya no parecían tan cómodas.

—¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban hacia mí.

—No, co-os-qui-llas no-o, por fa-favor —dije pausadamente.

— ¿Alguien dijo guerra de cosquillas? —preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo. ¡OH NO! Yo conocía esas voces y sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

— ¡TÍO EMM, TÍO JAZ! Estamos haciéndole cosquillas a mami porque no se quiere levantar.

—Ay hermanita, tan temprano y ya estás siendo torturada —dijo Emmett, y los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Como pude les lancé una almohada y dejaron de reír, pero me dedicaron una mirada amenazadora y sabía que no debí haberles lanzado la almohada.

— ¿Peques? —dijo Jazz, y mis hijos pararon de hacerme cosquillas para voltearse y mirarlo—. ¿Podríamos ayudarlos a su mami?

—Oh, oh.

—Sííííííííííííííííííííí.

—No. Emm, Jaz, aléjense de mí o les juro que no les volveré a hacer desayuno y comida especial. —Les advertí, pero no me hicieron caso y se acercaron cada vez más—. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
—Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se lanzaron a mi cama y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas "especiales", o como yo les llamo, cosquillas de la muerte, que consistían en hacerme cosquillas en zonas que yo no podía detenerlos.

—Paren, paren, por favor. ¡YAAAAA!

—No hasta que te levantes y digas que nos harás desayuno especial.

—No.

—De acuerdo, tú lo pediste.

—Ok, ok, les haré desayuno especial y me levantaré si me dejan de hacer cosquillas.

—Listo —dijeron, me dejaron de hacer cosquillas y se levantaron de mi cama.

—Dejaremos que te cambies para que bajes a hacernos el desayuno.

—Ok, esperen un momento, ¿dónde están Rosalie y Alice? No es que me moleste, pero, ¿qué no se supone que ellas son las que deben de hacerles el desayuno?

—Se fueron temprano al centro comercial con los niños a comprar no sé qué cosa y por más que ame a Rose y su comida, jamás cocinará como tú.

—Y con Alice es igual.

—De acuerdo, pero jamás les digan eso, no quiero que lastimen a mis amigas.

—Hecho.

—Ahora, si me permiten…

—Oh claro —dijeron y salieron de mi habitación.

Arreglé mi cama, y gracias a Dios yo no era muy desordenada para dormir, así que no tuve que hacer mucho. Me puse un chándal negro de licra, una playera blanca que decía "súper mamá" y mis tenis deportivos, me amarré el pelo en una coleta y bajé.

Cuando llegué a la sala estaban todos sentados en el sofá viendo una caricatura infantil. Saludé a Rose, Alice, y a los pequeños que ya habían llegado, y como nadie se percató de mi presencia más que ellos les pregunté:

— ¿Listos para el desayuno especial?

—Síííííííííííííííííííííííí. —Prácticamente gritaron todos.

—De acuerdo. Rose, Alice, ¿me ayudarían?

—Claro.

—Con gusto.

Preparamos el desayuno especial, que consistía en una gran ensalada de frutas frescas, huevo revuelto, jugo de naranja, leche chocolatada, para los niños, y café para los adultos, hot cakes y mucho, mucho tocino frito y salchicha. Era una cantidad enorme de comida, por lo que solo lo hacíamos en ocasiones en las que estuviéramos todos reunidos o necesitábamos muchas energías, como hoy. Después de desayunar, Rose, Alice, Sofi, Lizzie y yo preparamos la comida que llevaríamos mientras Emmett, Jasper y los niños buscaban los balones y todo lo que necesitaban para jugar. Subimos las cosas al Jeep de Emmett, y como éramos muchos, los hombres se fueron en el Jeep y las mujeres nos fuimos en mi camioneta, una hermosa Nissan Murano SL 2012 negra.

Nos dirigimos al terreno que habíamos comprado. Era enorme, y siempre estaba verde porque llovía casi todos los días, y había una pequeña montaña con muchos pinos, así que casi siempre que veníamos la escalábamos y era divertido, pero cansado. También teníamos una pequeña casa con alberca para cuando nos quedáramos a dormir, y lo mejor es que estaba a una hora de Seattle, así que veníamos cada que podíamos. Bajamos las cosas del Jeep y montamos un picnic mientras los hombres jugaban soccer, comimos y jugamos otro rato para después escalar la montaña. Como Sofi y Lizzi eran aún muy pequeñas Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que cargarlas a medio camino y cuando por fin bajamos todos estábamos agotadísimos así que decidimos sentarnos y comer el postre. Hablábamos de todo y de nada, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, así que les dije a todos:

—Ya tenemos que irnos, es demasiado tarde.

—Pero Bella, apenas van a ser las cinco, no seas aguafiestas.

—Es que tengo una cita con Mike a las 8, y a las 7 pasará por mí, y necesito arreglarme.

— ¿El idiota de Mike Newton?

—Sí, ese mismo.

Todos empezaron a carcajearse y no tenía idea de por qué.

— ¿De qué se ríen?

Jasper detuvo su risa y me miró divertido.

—Bella, ¿es enserio? ¿Mike Newton? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, ¿por?

—No te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

— ¿De qué?

—Es un idiota —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí. —Volvieron a decir al unísono.

—Si ustedes dicen, pero ya necesitamos irnos.

—De acuerdo, hermanita, nos vamos, pero déjame decirte algo. Es tu vida, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, solo te digo que no quiero que mis sobrinos tengan un padre que ni siquiera sabe calentar agua.

—En eso tienes razón, pero en este momento no tengo nada que perder.

—De acuerdo, solo te estoy diciendo lo que pensamos que es lo mejor.

—Wow. Emmett hablando serio, deberías de hacerle caso, hermanita.

—Lo pensaré —dije, y todos se quedaron callados. Al parecer los niños no escucharon nada pues se quejaron cuando les dijimos que nos debíamos ir. Recogimos todo y nos dirigimos hacia los carros, y una vez adentro nos fuimos directo a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de bajar todo mientras Rose, Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a mi habitación para arreglarme. Me metí a la ducha, y cuando salí de ella, sobre mi cama estaba un vestido púrpura entallado con tiras gruesas y cruzado en la parte del busto. Cuando me lo puse noté que era bastante entallado, pero era cómodo, me puse unos tacones, o más bien, trampas mortales Jimmy Choo plateados con la punta de los pies abierta. Admito que eran hermosos y bastante cómodos, pero eso nunca lo iban a saber Alice y Rose. Mientras me maquillaban y peinaban trataron de convencerme de no salir con Mike.

—Por favor, Bella, al menos piénsalo otra vez, aún tienes tiempo de llamarlo y cancelar.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero no puedo. No quiero dejar a mis bebés sin un padre. Ethan y David tienen 8 años, y en unos cuantos años llegarán a la adolescencia, y no tendrán una figura paterna que los aconseje, están Jasper y Emmett pero no es lo mismo.

—Y, ¿piensas que cualquier hombre podrá criarlos de la forma en que ellos se merecen? Por favor, Bella, míralos, son unos genios, ellos no necesitan a cualquier idiota que se cruce frente a ti. Ellos necesitan a alguien que los sepa guiar para que usen su inteligencia en algo bueno, no en cualquier estupidez.

—Rose tiene razón, Bella. Newton es un idiota, y no sabrá como criarlos y cuidarlos, ni siquiera los amará.

—Puede que tengan razón, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso, y Mike es demasiado sensible, no quiero lastimarlo.

— ¿Entonces prefieres dañar a tus hijos, que siempre han estado a tu lado, que a un idiota que apenas conoces?

— ¡Claro que no! Pero puede que nos llevemos una sorpresa y no sea como pensamos.

—Los hombres nunca cambian, Bella, recuérdalo.

—Ok, pero, ¿podríamos parar de hablar de eso? Me incomoda mucho.

—Como tú quieras, ahora baja que en cualquier momento llegará.

Asentí y bajé a la sala, me senté en el sofá a esperar a Mike, pero no veía a mis hijos por ningún lado. Esperaba verlos y poder hablar con ellos un rato. ¡Qué raro! ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Solo espero que no estén haciendo ninguna de sus travesuras.

_Ethan POV_

_2 horas antes._

No puede ser, mamá iba a salir con el idiota de Mike. Yo no podría permitir eso, debía pensar en alguna forma de evitarlo.

—Estas muy callado, peque, ¿ocurre algo?

—No quiero que mamá salga con Mike.

—Nadie quiere eso, pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Mike es muy idiota y no quiero que haga lo mismo que papá o el señor que nos engendró.

—En eso tienes razón, pero sabes que Jasper y yo jamás dejaremos que eso vuelva a suceder.

—Sí.

—Bueno pues entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y bien, ¿qué tienes pensado para alejarlo?

—Hay que hacer algo rápido pero efectivo. David, ¿qué sabes? —David era un genio en cuanto a información, de alguna forma se enteraba de todo, hasta de los secretos más oscuros de las personas.

—He escuchado que le tiene pánico a los reptiles, a los truenos y odia que ensucien su preciado carro, ¿te sirve eso?

—Mucho. De acuerdo, necesitaremos serpientes, palomitas, tierra, vinagre, excremento, agua de escusado y pintura. ¿Tío Emm, crees que puedas conseguir serpientes que no sean venenosas?

—Creo que sí.

—Las palomitas las podemos agarrar de los que nos dio tío Emm en navidad a escondidas de mamá, el excremento que sea de Pupy, en el garaje aún hay pintura de la que mamá usó para pintar la casa de Pupy, el agua de escusado es más que obvio, la tierra también hay bastante en casa y vinagre hay mucho en la alacena. Bien, tenemos todo, ahora a planear la misión _Espantando a Mike_.

Estuvimos planeando todo el camino a casa. Afortunadamente tío Emm tenía un amigo en una tienda de reptiles, y nos pudo prestar unas cuantas serpientes por 3 horas. Cuando llegamos a casa mamá se fue a su habitación con mis tías a arreglarse para su cita, mientras mis tíos bajaban las cosas. En cuanto terminaron, fuimos a recoger las serpientes. Eran unas coral macho pequeñas que parecían venenosas, pero no lo eran. Tampoco queríamos matarlo, solo asustarlo.

Llegamos a la casa y David fue a buscar las palomitas a nuestra habitación mientras Nate y yo íbamos a buscar unos guantes de látex para agarrar el excremento de Pupy. Fuimos al patio, y afortunadamente acababa de comer, por lo que no tardó mucho en hacer. Cuando terminó de hacer agarramos el excremento y lo pusimos en un bote. Escarbamos un poco, sacamos mucha tierra y la pusimos en otro bote. Después fuimos a la cocina y agarramos una botella de vinagre blanco, fuimos al baño, y en un vaso como de 1 litro echamos el agua. Luego de eso subimos al desván, que era como un pequeño laboratorio, y acomodamos todo alrededor de una licuadora que usábamos especialmente para eso, y licuamos todo. Olía realmente horrible, tanto que estuvimos a punto de vomitar, pero afortunadamente teníamos un aromatizante de ambiente y rociamos todo. Después metimos la mezcla en 5 globos con ayuda de un embudo y los amarramos bien, fuimos a mi habitación a dejar los globos y bajamos a la sala. David estaba acomodando el hilo transparente en la puerta de la entrada, y con ayuda del tío Emm, amarró el hilo a un par de sopletes que estaban detrás de un buen puñado de palomitas. Cuando Mike cruzara la puerta jalaría el gatillo de los sopletes y estos encenderían las palomitas creando un concierto de truenos, iba a ser genial y le iba a dar a Mike un buen susto. David verificó que estuviera bien tenso el hilo, volvimos a subir a nuestra habitación a acomodar los globos en puntos estratégicos para que en cuanto Mike y mamá fueran a su coche le lanzáramos los globos sin tener que buscarlos mucho. Claro que primero nos íbamos a asegurar de que mamá no estuviera cerca, aunque eso iba a ser un poco difícil, pero algo se nos tenía que ocurrir. Vi la hora y faltaban 20 minutos para que Mike llegara, y todavía debíamos que asegurarnos de que las serpientes estuvieran en su lugar. Así que bajamos rápidamente hacia la entrada, que es donde probablemente estaría el coche y estábamos acomodando a las serpientes en unos arbustos que estaban cerca cuando oímos unos pasos acercarse.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Oh no, Lizzi y Sofi se habían despertado de su siesta.

—Lizzi shhhhhhhhh, guarda silencio o mamá te puede oír.

— ¿Po qué no quieden que mamá nos escuche?

—Porque si se entera nos puede regañar.

— ¿Ahoda qué hiciedon? —preguntó Lizzie aburridamente. Para ser tan chiquita era realmente inteligente.

—Un plan para espantar a Mike.

— ¿Puedo padticipad?

—No.

— ¿Pod qué no? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

—Porque es un plan peligroso y te puedes lastimar, y si te lastimas mamá nos castigará.

—No impota, ándale, po favo, po favosito, ándale, ¿siiiiiii? —dijo alargando la "i", haciendo un puchero de los que hace tía Alice.

—Ethan, Lizzi podría alejar a mi tía de Mike cuando le lancemos los globos.

—De acuerdo —dije suspirando—, pero debes hacer exactamente lo que te digamos exactamente cuándo te digamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sííííííííííííííí —dijo saltando y aplaudiendo.

—Bien, esto es lo que debes hacer: cuando mamá y Mike salgan tú irás con mamá y le preguntarás si puedes ir con ellos mientras las jalas de la mano y la alejas 2 metros.

— ¿Cuántos son 2 metros?

—20 pasos de princesa.

—Ok.

—Y seguirás insistiendo todo lo que puedas, ¿entendiste?

—Sipi.

—Ok, todo está en su lugar. Lizzi ve y ponte uno de tus vestidos de princesa, con tu sombrero y todo eso y cuando termines ve a mi habitación, los demás a la habitación, ¡AHORA!

Llegamos a mi habitación y los empecé a organizar.

—Nate, tu bajarás y cuando Mike entre a la casa abrirás una de las puertas y pondrás todas las serpientes en el carro lo más rápido que puedas, y cuando termines subirás a nuestra habitación por el pasadizo secreto y nos ayudarás a aventar los globos al auto y a Mike.

—Hecho.

En ese momento, Lizzi entró.

—Estoy lista.

—Ok, ahora acércate y ponte esto debajo del sombrero, es una mini cámara que nos permitirá ver todo, y pónganse esto en el oído, es un chicharito con micrófono que nos permitirá hablar y oírnos sin que nadie nos descubra. Ahora vayan a sus posiciones que en cualquier momento llegará Mike y debemos estar listos, Lizzi ve abajo, mamá de seguro ya esté lista esperando a Mike.

—Okidoki.

—Operación _Espantando a Mike_ está por comenzar.

_Narrador POV_

Bella se preguntaba dónde podrían estar sus adorados hijos cuando una Lizzie vestida de princesa y muy sonriente bajaba por las escaleras e iba hacia ella.

—Hola mami.

—Hola princesa Lizzi.

—Te ves muy bonita.

—Gracias, igual tú, mi princesita.

Lizzi se sonrojó cuando le dijo eso, era igual que su madre.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—En su cuarto, jugando a no sé qué cosa.

—Ok, al menos no están haciendo una de sus travesuras —dijo Bella, y en ese momento se oyó el intercomunicador.

— ¿Bella? Soy Mike

—Ah claro, Mike, en un momento te abro el portón —dijo y fue hacia la puerta donde se encontraban los botones que abrían las puertas de seguridad de la gran casa, y apretó uno de ellos e instantáneamente el gran portón se abrió y entró un hermoso Mercedes Benz 350 Coupe negro. Una vez estacionado, Mike subió las escaleras y tocó el timbre. En ese momento, Nate aprovechó y abrió una de las puertas y metió cuidadosamente cada una de las serpientes, y una vez que estuvieron todas adentro salió del carro, cerró la puerta y le habló a Ethan.

—Primera fase completa.

—Bien hecho, Nate, ahora sube.

Segundos después de que Mike tocó el timbre, una hermosa niña de pelo rubio, largo y ligeramente ondulado con unos hermosos ojos cafés le abrió la puerta.

—Hola —dijo la pequeña con una suave y cantarina voz—, ¿quién eres?

—Hola —dijo Mike confundido—. Soy Mike Newton, y voy a salir con Bella ¿Tú quién eres?

—La princesa Lizzi ¿Vas a salir con mi mami?

— ¿Tu mami? —Mike realmente estaba confundido, Bella nunca le había dicho que tenía hijos, ¿o sí?

—Sí, mi mami. —S_í que era un tonto_, pensaba Lizzi.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—No, espérame aquí, voy por mi mami porque no tengo permiso para dejar que pase nadie —dijo mientras desaparecía rápidamente por la puerta.

—Está bien— dijo Mike resignado

En ese momento Bella llegaba a la puerta con la pequeña Lizzie de su mano mientras que al mismo tiempo Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice entraban por la puerta trasera, y antes de que Bella pudiera pronunciar saludo alguno, Emmett habló.

—Así que tú eres Mike, ¿eh?

—Eeeeh sí, mucho gusto en conocerte…

—Emmett, uno de los hermanos de Bella.

Mike tragó grueso al ver la figura de aquel enorme hombre, si él quisiera podría hacerlo pedazos en cualquier momento.

—Pero pasa, no tengas miedo, no mordemos a menos que dañes a Bella.

Y justo cuando dio un paso hacia adentro tropezó con el hilo y este encendió los sopletes y estos, a su vez, prendieron las palomitas y crearon un gran estruendo. Al oír esto, Mike se espantó tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett, mientras temblaba como gelatina. Todos soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas, incluso Bella se rio, pero ella trato de ocultarlas, aunque sin mucho éxito. Nate, David y Ethan estaban muriéndose de la risa en su habitación, y afortunadamente habían decidido grabarlo porque era demasiado gracioso.

—Fase 2 completa —dijo Lizzi.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Mike seguía sobre los brazos de Emmett y todos seguían riendo.

—Mike, me agradas mucho, pero no eres mi tipo. Tengo esposa y un hijo, así que, ¿te podrías bajar de mis brazos?

—Eh, sí, claro. Lo siento —dijo incómodamente.

—No te preocupes. Ahora veamos qué es lo que provocó ese sonido, porque no veo ninguna nube. —Emmett fingió buscar por todos los alrededores, hasta que llegó a uno de los lugares donde habían colocado las palomitas.

—Miren que tenemos aquí: palomitas, no veía una desde niño. Un momento, ¿te asustaste con unas palomitas*?

Mike se quedó en blanco, y Emmett trató de disimular su risa lo más posible, pero no pudo ocultarla del todo.

—Bueno, regresemos a la casa, aún tienen 45 minutos para la reservación y el restaurante queda a 10 minutos.

—Está bien.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, se dieron cuenta de un pequeño suceso que había pasado, y que por las risas no se dieron cuenta. Ni siquiera el propio Mike.

—Mike, creo que te orinaste en el pantalón —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Todos rompieron en carcajadas, hasta los pequeños diablillos que se encontraban en el cuarto, mientras Mike se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

—Tranquilo. Bella, ¿aún tienes algunos de mis pantalones?

—Sí, claro, están en el cuarto de lavado.

—Ven, Mike, acompáñame a que te cambies esos pantalones —dijo Jasper.

—Claro —contestó y lo siguió.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Bella decidió que era hora de presentarle a la otra parte de su corazón, así que le dijo a Lizzi que subiera por ellos.

—Ethan, mamá dijo que bajaran conocer a Mike.

—Sí, la oímos. Espéranos a que acomodemos esto. —Una vez listos bajaron a la sala donde todos los esperaban.

—Mike, te quiero presentar a la otra parte de mi corazón, mis hijos, Ethan y David, y mi sobrino Nate.

— ¿Tienes hijos?

—Sí, te lo había dicho en el trabajo.

—No es cierto.

—Sí.

—Aaaaaaaah, creo que ya recordé. —La verdad era que no lo recordaba, porque mientras ella le hablaba, él solo pensaba en su perfecto cuerpo y en lo que podía hacer con él.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor, soy Ethan, y él, David.

—El gusto es mío, soy Mike Newton, su futuro padre.

—Esperemos que así sea, señor. —Decían los gemelos con una falsa sonrisa, pero a la vez malvada.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, les prometo que no llegará tarde.

—No te preocupes, que se diviertan. —Y dicho esto, Mike y Bella les dieron la espalda y los niños corrieron a su habitación, volvieron a encender la computadora y otra vez vieron todo.

—Ahora, Lizzi —dijeron. Ella corrió hacia su mami justo cuando se iba a subir en el lado del copiloto, y le agarró de la mano mientras la iba jalando poco a poco contando los pasitos.

— ¿Puedo id, mami?

—No corazón, es una cena para gente grande.

—Anda, di que sí.

—Corazón…

Y, ¿qué creen que fue lo que pasó? Adivinaron.

Mike se alcanzó a subir, pero unas serpientes juguetonas decidieron hacer acto de presencia y él pegó el grito en el cielo. Bella se dio cuenta de eso y observó qué era lo que pasaba y vio unas pequeñas serpientes en todo el carro. Ella solo se sorprendió, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ellas, pues a sus hijos les encantaba ir a los zoológicos donde podían convivir con ellas y había tocado de todo, hasta enormes anacondas. Así que unas pequeñas coral macho no le iban a dar miedo.

— ¿Es enserio, Mike?

—Eh, ¿sí?

—Oh, vamos, no hacen nada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Una serpiente me quiere matar, ¿y tú dices que no es nada?

—Claro, porque realmente no hacen nada.

—Si tú lo dices, confío en ti, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Lizzie jaló un poco más a su mamá mientras seguía insistiendo, ya que sus hermanos y primos le habían dicho que era hora y, ¡BOOM! Un enorme globo se estrelló contra el precioso carro, y un olor realmente horrible llegó a las fosas nasales de los tres.

— ¡IUGH! Huele hodible —decía Lizzie mientras se tapaba con una mano la nariz.

—Concuerdo con ella —decía Bella mientras hacía lo mismo que Lizzi.

Mike estaba en estado de shock ¿De dónde había caído eso? Y, ¿por qué precisamente le tenía que pasar a él? Escuchó unas risitas desde arriba, esos mocosos lo habían hecho, y lo iban a pagar muy caro.

— ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! —gritaba hacia ellos.

Bella se quedó en estado de shock al oír esto. Él le había dicho que amaba a los niños y ahora amenazaba a sus hijos. Nadie se metía con los bebés de Isabela Marie Swan, ¡NADIE!

Mientras sus hijos y Mike discutían, ella se escapó hacia el cuarto de los pequeños mientras Mike y sus hijos seguían discutiendo. Habían lanzado ya 3 globos más, y el carro de Mike apestaba horrible, pero ahora lo único que importaba era acabar con esos mocosos y quedarse con su madre.

Cuando Bella llegó a la habitación de estos, todos estaban revolcándose en el suelo de la risa y sujetándose el estómago por la "conversación" de estos con Mike, y por las caras que este ponía al ver que un nuevo globo se estrellaba en su amado auto.

—…cuando me case con su madre los voy a mandar a un internado en Suiza y no podrán volver hasta que tengan arrugas en las arrugas.

—Eso sucederá si te casas conmigo, algo que jamás pasará, te lo juro.

—Pero Bella, íbamos tan bien juntos, hasta que aparecieron estos mocosos del demonio y arruinaron todo.

—Esos mocosos, como los llamas tú, son mis hijos y llegaron mucho antes que tú. Así que me haces el favor de subirte a tu choche y largarte de mi casa.

—Está bien, ¿pero qué haré con las serpientes?

—Los niños las guardarán, pero en cuanto ellos terminen te largas de mi casa.

—Ok.

—Y, ¿Mike?

— ¿Sí?

—Estás despedido, el lunes quiero tu carta de renuncia en mi escritorio.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos, ¿me puedes dar un abrazo?

Bella estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso después de lo que dijo? Los niños notaron esto, así que le dieron el globo que quedaba.

—Mmmmmmm. ¡NO!

—Ándale.

—Está bien, aquí está tu abrazo —dijo, y le lanzó el globo. Este se estrelló en la cara de Mike y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Después de eso, David, Nate y Ethan bajaron a guardar a las serpientes. Una vez guardadas se alejaron del coche, y antes de subirse a su coche Mike gritó:

— ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, SWAN! NO ME QUEDARÉ ASÍ. —Y dicho esto, se subió a su carro y arrancó rápidamente.

Adentro los niños sabían lo que les esperaba, así que solo se sentaron en el sillón y esperaron a que Bella hablara, ella acomodó una silla frente a ellos y se sentó.

—Saben que lo hicieron estuvo bastante mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Pero fue por una buena causa —se excusó rápidamente David.

—Y, ¿cuál fue esa causa?

—Que no salieras con Mike.

— ¿Por qué no querían que saliera con Mike?

—Tía, creo que todos ya lo han dicho bastante, es un idiota, y ya viste como trató a mis primos. Así los trató ahora que son amigos, imagínate como los hubiera tratado si se hubieran casado.

—En eso tienen razón, pero eso no quita que esté mal.

— ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo? —preguntó Ethan resignado.

—David, Ethan, deberán de pedirle disculpas a Mike, así que el lunes me acompañarán al trabajo y se las pedirán antes de que se marche, y se quedarán sin dinero por 2 semanas.

—De acuerdo. —La verdad era que les habían puesto peores castigos, así que no les preocupó mucho.

—Lizzie, ya que los ayudaste, pero muy poco, tu castigo será quedarte sin tus vestidos de princesa una semana.

—De acuerdo, mami —dijo Lizzie con la cabeza gacha.

—Nate, como no eres mi hijo no te puedo castigar, así que eso se lo dejaré a tus papás.

Nate volteó la cabeza para ver a sus padres que estaban detrás de ellos.

—Te quedarás sin video juegos por 1 semana. —Nate asintió sabiendo que no era verdad, ya que cada que su papá los ayudaba no había ningún castigo.

— ¿Quedó claro? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Bien, ahora solo quiero saber dos cosas ¿De dónde consiguieron las palomitas y las serpientes? Y, ¿qué es lo que contenían los globos que olían tan mal?

—Los globos contenían popo de Pupy, vinagre, agua del escusado y mucha tierra.

—Con razón olía horrible, no creo que el olor se le quite en un buen tiempo —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿de dónde consiguieron lo demás? Si bien recuerdo, jamás les he regalado pirotecnia, y no conozco ningún lugar que renten serpientes.

—Pues…

—Adivinaré: Emmett y Jasper.

—Juro que esta vez no hice nada, fue Emmett.

—Está bien, lo dejaré pasar solo porque me libraron de un verdadero idiota y confío en que ninguno de mis hijos se lastimarán, pero la próxima vez pídeme permiso, o al menos avísame, cuando les vayas a regalar algo peligroso.

—Okidoki, hermanita.

—Bien, ahora todos a dormir que ya es muy tarde y hoy fue un día muy agotador.

—Ok, hasta mañana Bella, que descanses.

—Igualmente.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones, ya que a pesar de que tenían una casa a lado de la otra, se sentían más cómodos durmiendo en casa de Bella.

Los niños subieron a sus habitaciones y Bella fue a arroparlos y a desearles buenas noches, y cuando fue el turno de los gemelos, Ethan dijo:

—Estamos castigados, pero al menos se cumplió la misión.

— ¿Cuál misión?

—Misión_ Espantando a Mike _cumplida —dijeron al unísono. Bella rio, les dio las buenas noches y les besó la frente. Y una vez apagada la luz. los gemelos cerraron los ojos y cayeron profundamente dormidos.

**¡HOLA! Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva locura llamada "Mis Angelitos". Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ya sé que estos niños son unos diablillos, aunque yo más bien los llamaría angelitos guardianes disfrazados de diablillos, pero más adelante se enterarán de por qué los llamo así. Los invito a pasarse por "Convivencia Matrimonial" de mikathevampire. Es una historia buenísima, y la disfrutaran mucho, se los aseguro. **

**Bueno, unas cuantas aclaraciones: Nate es hijo de Emmett y Rose, y es de la misma edad que los gemelos, y Sofi es la princesita de Jasper y Alice, y es unos meses más grande que Lizzi. Las palomitas son algo así como juegos pirotécnicos, pero estos solo suenan muy fuerte, y la serpiente que escogieron parece venenosa porque se parece a la serpiente coralillo, y esta sí es venenosa bueno.**

**QUE TENGAN EXCELENTE SEMANA Y NOS VEMOS EN LOS XV DE NESSIE.**

**Ale.**


	3. Capitulo 2 Escuela y ¿Edward?

Mis Angelitos

Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases, y ¿Edward? Primera parte.

_**Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan._

_Bella POV _

— ¿Mami? —me llamó David desde la sala, ya que yo me encontraba en la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa, corazón?

—Ven, papá quiere enseñarte algo.

— ¿Papá?

—Sí, pero ten cuidado de no caerte, por los bebés.

— ¿Bebés?

—Sí, mami, mis hermanitos, los que están en tu barriga. ¿Acaso se te olvida que estás embarazada?

— ¿Embarazada? —pregunté, y de repente sentí dos pataditas. Miré hacia abajo y, efectivamente, estaba embarazada. Debía de tener alrededor de 8 meses porque tenía una barriga enorme.

—Sí, mami, estás embarazada. Papá dijo que el embarazo te iba a hacer algo olvidadiza pero no creí que tanto.

—De acuerdo, vamos a ver lo que me dices.

Me guió por las escaleras hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, hasta que llegamos a uno que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, entramos y estaba hermosamente decorado, pintado como el Bosque de los 100 Acres*, había figuras de Winnie Pooh pintadas en las paredes. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban dos cunas blancas con dosel; en un lado de la habitación se encontraban dos mecedoras, al pie de las cunas se encontraban dos pequeños cajones repletos de peluches; al lado de las de las mecedoras, una pequeña mesa donde se encontraban los pañales y todo lo necesario para poder limpiar a los bebés, y a un lado de la puerta, se encontraban unos pequeños armarios con cajones. Todo era completamente hermoso y parecía que realmente estabas en el Bosque de los 100 Acres.

— ¿Qué te parece, mami?

—Es precioso —dije al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Aggggg, malditas hormonas!

— ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Oh, cariño, son lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Entonces te gusta?

—Claro que sí.

— ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii! —gritó—. Le diré a papá , se pondrá muy feliz cuando le diga. Los cuatro estuvimos trabajando en él desde que papá supo que estabas embarazada, es por eso que casi no nos veías en las tardes después de la escuela —dijo muy emocionado y salió corriendo de la habitación; yo decidí explorar un poco la habitación para ver bien cada detalle. Estaba frente a una de las cunas cuando tres pequeños pares de brazos me rodearon la cintura y acariciaron mi gran barriga, pero rápidamente fueron remplazados por un par de brazos mucho más grandes, y unos labios suaves y cálidos me besaban el cuello.

— ¿Te gusta, amor? —preguntó suavemente.

—Me fascina —dije totalmente hipnotizada por aquella suave y aterciopelada voz, y aunque estaba casi segura de a quién le pertenecía quería estar completamente segura, así que decidí voltearme para ver al dueño de aquella hermosa voz. Me giré lentamente y vi su rostro, ese perfecto rostro que no había visto en muchos años.

— _¿Edward?_

_._

El sonido de mi alarma me despertó de mi sueño. Hoy era el primer día de clases de los niños, los gemelos iniciarían el tercer año de primaria y Lizzi iniciaba el preescolar. Había estado muy nerviosa, o mejor dicho, habíamos estado muy nerviosas; ella tenía miedo de no poder hacer amigas y yo de alejarme de mi princesita, era la primera niña de la familia y, por lo tanto, la más consentida también, aunque solo duró unos meses, ya que después llegó Sofi y las dos se convirtieron en las princesitas de la familia. Mientras pensaba en ella recordé el día en el que me dijeron que sería una hermosa niña…

_Estaba en la sala de espera del consultorio de mi ginecóloga con Alice y Rose, aprovechamos que Demetri había salido de viaje para poder venir. Estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, ya que hoy conocería el sexo de mi bebé. Jazz y Emm se habían quedado en la casa para detener a James por si regresaba. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ya había llegado mi turno._

—_Bella, Bella._

— _¿Qué pasa, Alice?_

—_Ya es tu turno._

— _¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro —dije, y entramos al consultorio._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?_

—_Muy bien, doctora Denali._

— _¿Te has cuidado y has tomado todos los medicamentos?_

—_Sí._

—_Muy bien, ahora necesito que te recuestes sobre la camilla y veremos si este bebé es una pequeña princesita o un adorable principito._

—_Ok — dije mientras me recostaba sobre la camilla._

—_De acuerdo, levántate un poco la blusa — dijo mientras levantaba mi blusa hasta la altura de mis pechos y ella colocaba un gel bastante frío sobre mi pequeña barriga. Puso el aparatito sobre mí y apretó varios botones._

—_Muy bien, al parecer habrá una dulce princesita dentro de poco —nos dijo sonriendo mientras por mi cara empezaron a caer lágrimas de felicidad —. Y por lo que veo luce muy sana y tiene un muy buen tamaño. ¿Te gustaría una foto de ella?_

—_Por supuesto._

—_De acuerdo, ahora límpiate el gel y en un momento vuelvo._

—_Está bien._

_Me levanté de la camilla y con un poco de papel me quité todo el gel que tenía. Me había olvidado de que Alice y Rose habían venido conmigo hasta que dos pares de brazos me rodearon fuertemente._

—_Oh, Bella, una niña, qué felicidad. Seguro que será la princesita más hermosa de todas, aunque pobre de ella._

— _¿Por qué lo dices, Alice?_

—_Tendrá muchos hombres que la sobreprotegerán y la pobre no podrá ni respirar._

_Al oír esto las tres soltamos unas risitas porque era cierto, mi princesita iba a ser muy sobreprotegida por sus celosos tíos, hermanos y primo._

—_Los niños se pondrán feliz con esto._

—_Tienes razón, saltaran como locos por toda la casa —dije, y en ese momento la doctora entró con un sobre._

_ —Bien, aquí están las fotos y la dieta que tienes que llevar. Recuerda evitar que te golpeen muy fuerte y no hacer movimientos bruscos; pero, Bella, en serio tienes que denunciarlo, sabes que no estás sola._

_ —Sí, lo sé, pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si cuando salga libre o lo declaren inocente regrese y me quita a los niños? ¿O me mata a mí? O peor, los mata a ellos._

—_Sabes que no hará eso._

—_Claro que lo hará, él hará todo lo posible para verme destruida. —A este punto las lágrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas._

—_Ya, Bella, no llores, tranquila._

_Rosalie me abrazó seguida de Alice y al final la doctora Denali._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi celular sonó. Me toqué las mejillas y estaban empapadas, apreté el botón verde y llevé el teléfono a la oreja.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Bella? Soy Emmett.

—Oh, hola Emm, ¿qué pasa?

—Primero dime por qué estás llorando.

—Por nada, solo recordaba el día en el que supe que Lizzi sería niña.

—De acuerdo, pero estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Emm, estoy bien, ahora dime qué es lo que ocupas.

— ¿Podrías llevar a Nate y a Sofi a la escuela? Ocurrió un contratiempo en el trabajo y la agencia y ninguno podrá llevarlos, tenemos que estar allá a las 7:30.

—Seguro, Emm, trae a los niños y yo aquí los preparo, no te preocupes.

—Muchas gracias, Bella, eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

— ¡Ey¡ —oí a Jasper decir.

—No se peleen que llegarán tarde al trabajo.

—Tranquila, Bella, llegaremos en unos minutos. Nos vemos, te queremos, hermana.

—Igual yo, nos vemos luego —dije y colgué.

Vi el reloj y eran las 6:40 am, era hora de empezar a arreglarme. Iba a meterme a la ducha cuando el timbre sonó, bajé a la sala, abrí la puerta y entraron Nate y Sophie de la mano de Jazz y Emm.

—Muchas gracias, hermanita, te debemos una. Aquí está su uniforme y su mochila, nos vemos al rato.

—Buenos días a ti también —dije con sarcasmo.

—Buenos días, Bells, lo sentimos, pero es una emergencia, y otra vez, gracias.

—Ya les dije que no tienen por qué agradecer, no se preocupen.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono mientras me abrazaban—. Te queremos mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes chicos, pero será mejor que se vayan ahora si no quieren llegar tarde.

—Okidoki. Bien, nos vamos, salúdame a los niños.

—Claro.

—Adiós, princesa.

—Adiós, papi.

—Adiós, pequeño oso.

—Adiós, papá.

—Los amamos.

—Y nosotros a ustedes.

—Se les hace tarde, adiós.

—Adiós —dijeron y desaparecieron por la puerta.

—Hola, tía Belli.

—Hola, tía Bella.

—Hola, niños, ¿listos para su primer día de escuela?

— ¡Sííííííííííííííííííííííííííí ííííííííí! —gritaron ambos y solté una pequeña risita.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué les parece si van a despertar a sus primos en lo que yo les hago el desayuno?

—Okidoki, tía —dijo Sofi y desaparecieron por las escaleras mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno; hoy les haría panqueques con fruta picada, jugo de naranja y leche. Minutos después bajaron los cinco con una enorme sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros y se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar.

—Ya quiero que empiecen las clases.

—Igual yo, este año será fantástico.

—Niños, no quiero ningún llamado de la directora quejándose sobre alguna travesura que hayan hecho, sobre todo tú, Ethan.

—Okey, lo trataremos, pero no prometemos nada.

—Niños…

—Okey, okey.

—Así me gusta, pero mis princesitas no me han dicho nada, hoy están muy calladas, ¿qué tienen?

—Etamosh muy nevioshas.

—Es normal, es su primer día de clases.

—Pedo, ¿qué tal si la maesta es mala y degañona como la buja de la sidenita?

—No será así, se los prometo.

Lizzi y Sofi solo sonrieron.

—En cuanto terminen de desayunar se van a lavarse los dientes y después a su cuarto a cambiarse, en cuanto yo termine de vestirme los alcanzo y los ayudo, ¿va?

—Okidoki, mami.

Terminaron su desayuno y se fueron al baño en lo que yo recogía los platos y la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo limpio subí a mi habitación a vestirme, me puse un cómodo chándal de lycra ya que en cuanto dejara a los niños me regresaría a la casa y de aquí me iría al trabajo, tendí mi cama y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Lizzi. Llegué y mis dos princesitas estaban sumergidas en el armario decidiendo de se ponían el vestido de Cenicienta y Aurora o el de Bella y Ariel.

—Lo siento, princesas, me temo que no podrán ponerse sus vestidos para la escuela.

— ¿Pod qué? —preguntó Sofi con un lindo puchero en la cara.

—Porque no está permitido en la escuela, deben usar este —dije enseñándoles su uniforme que consistía en un vestidito gris con el escudo de la escuela, una blusa blanca, suéter de un tono más oscuro del vestido con el escudo de la escuela, calcetas blancas, zapatos escolares negros y una pequeña corbatita en forma de moño color rojo.

— ¿Eshe vetido sin colod y feo? —preguntó Sofi… Tenía que ser hija de Alice.

—Sí, este.

—Ya qué, shi no nosh queda de ota.

—Exacto, ahora vengan las dos para ponérselos.

Les ayudé a ponerse su uniforme, y digo que las ayudé porque ellas se lo quisieron poner solas, ya que según ellas ya eran "niñas grandes", en fin, les peiné una coleta y estuvieron listas. Cuando vi que de los ojos de Lizzi empezaban a caer unas lágrimas y segundos después los ojos de Sofi empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué lloran, pequeñas?

—Podque she supone que somos pinsheshas y no etamos usando nada de pinshesas.

—No lloren, ya sé —dije. Fui a su armario y de ahí saqué dos pequeñas tiaras.

—Vengan. —Vinieron a mí y se las acomodé en sus pequeñas cabecitas.

—Listo, ahora ya son unas verdaderas princesitas.

Se vieron en el espejo y empezaron a saltar.

— ¡Gracias, mami!

— ¡Gracias, tía!

—De nada. Ahora bajen a la sala en lo que voy y ayudo a sus hermanos.

—Sipidipi. ¿Mami?

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Podemos ved a las pinshesas en lo que los niños etan listos?

—Por supuesto.

—Sííííííííííííííííííííííííííí ííííííííí.

Reí ligeramente y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis hombrecitos. Cuando llegué ya estaban casi listos, solo tenían el uniforme un poco desacomodado y el pelo peinado en ¿mohicana?

—Niños, ¿qué están haciendo?

—Peinándonos —dijo David como si fuera obvio.

—Ya sé que se están peinando, pero no pueden llevar mohicana.

—Pero el otro peinado está feo.

—No importa, vengan acá, los peinaré como debe ser y les arreglaré su uniforme.

—Ya qué.

Terminé de peinarlos y acomodarles su uniforme y estuvieron listos. Tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron a la sala donde las niñas estaban viendo una caricatura de Ariel.

—Lizzie, cámbiale a los dinosaurios.

—No.

—Anda, Lizzie.

—Nop, nosotas llegamos pimedo.

—Pero ustedes ya vieron mucho tiempo a las princesas.

— ¿Qué tal si dejan que Lizzie y Sofi vean a las princesas ahorita y ustedes ven a los dinosaurios cuando lleguen de la escuela?

—Está bien.

—Ya qué.

—Así me gusta. Ahora les haré su refrigerio, esperen aquí, no tardo.

Me fui directo a la cocina y les preparé su refrigerio: sándwich de queso y jamón con verduras y un juego de soya sabor mango. ¿Qué? No me miren así, que sea madre joven y soltera no quiere decir que no me preocupe por lo que les dé a mis hijos; además, ni que fuera tan mala, de hecho sabe muy bien. Pero volviendo al tema, todo estuvo listo en poco tiempo y faltaban 15 a las 8 y la escuela quedaba a 10 minutos por lo que teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar, así que acomodé rápidamente todo en sus loncheras y fui a la sala.

—Vamos niños, ya es hora, apaguen la televisión. Aquí están sus loncheras, tomen sus mochilas y vallan a la camioneta, enseguida los alcanzo.

—Ok.

Tomé mis llaves y me cepillé rápidamente el pelo, después fui hacia el garaje y me subí a la camioneta.

— ¿Están listos, chicos? —Empecé a cantar la cancioncita de Bob Esponja.

—Sí, capitán, estamos listos.

—No los escucho.

— ¡Sí, capitán, estamos listas!

—Uuuuuuuuuuu…

Todo el camino nos la pasamos cantando y escuchando canciones de caricaturas y series infantiles hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

—Llegamos, abajo todos.

Todos nos bajamos de la camioneta y los niños se despidieron de mí para después correr hacia sus salones, en cambio, las niñas se sujetaron fuertemente de mis manos y caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta del preescolar ya que Lizzi y Sophie estaban demasiado nerviosas y no quise presionarlas de más. Cuando llegamos a la puerta una maestra de pelo largo y negro con la piel ligeramente bronceada y anteojos pequeños estaba recibiendo a todos los niños que llegaban pero algo en ella se me hacía familiar pero no recordaba de donde la conocía… Esperen un momento, ya sé quién es.

— ¿Angela?

— ¿Bella? —preguntó de vuelta, y corrí a abrazarla.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! Angela, eres tú, estás bellísima mujer.

—Tú no te quedas para nada atrás amiga, mírate, los años sí que te han favorecido y mucho. —Obviamente me puse más roja que un tomate—. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó agachándose a las niñas que estaban escondidas detrás de mí.

—Son Elizabeth y Sophia Swan, mis pequeñas niñas.

— ¿Te casaste? Qué mala amiga eres, no me invitaste a tu boda.

—En realidad soy madre soltera y solamente Lizzie es mía, Sophie es mi sobrina.

—Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, es una larga historia que te contaré luego, pero ahora dime, ¿qué grupo tienes?

—Primero.

—Entonces supongo que te tocará cuidar y enseñar a mis pequeñas.

—Sí, eso será estupendo.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Oh, claro, niñas, ella es Angela Weber, una de mis mejores amigas y ella será su maestra.

—No es mala, ¿verdad? —dijo más como pregunta que como afirmación.

—No, al contrario, ella es muy buena, estoy segura de que las tratará como las princesas que son.

—Entonces, ¿nos enseñadas muchas cosas y cuando me sienta tiste me abrazarás y me darás galletitas como mi mami?

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Está bien, estamos listas pada entad, ¿vedad, Sophi?

—Sipidipi.

Las niñas soltaron mis manos y corrieron hacia Angela.

—Adiós mami.

—Adiós tía Bella.

—Esperen, ¿piensan despedirse de mí sin un beso?

—Ups, lo sentimos, tía —dijo Sophie mientras se acercaban ambas hacia mí, se posicionaron una a cada lado y me dieron un beso tronador y yo les di uno devuelta.

—Listo, ahora sí pueden irse. Vendré al rato por ustedes, se portan bien, las amo.

—Y nosotras a ti. Adiós.

—Adiós, princesas, le hacen caso a Angela.

—Okidoki.

—Angela, te las encargo muchísimo.

—Claro, Bella, no te preocupes.

—Bien, adiós.

Las tres se despidieron con la mano y luego se metieron así que me pude ir más tranquila hacia mi camioneta. Una vez adentro de ella me fui directo hacia la casa a terminar de arreglarme y ordenar el cuarto de los niños. Llegué a la casa y saqué los platos del lavavajillas para ordenarlos en su lugar, después fui hacia el cuarto de los gemelos, recogí toda la ropa y tendí sus camas, fui a la habitación de Lizzie e hice lo mismo, solo que esta vez tardé mucho menos ya que Lizzi era mucho más ordenada que sus hermanos. Finalmente fui a mi cuarto y ordené mi cama, iba a empezar a peinarme cuando recordé que no me había bañado esa mañana así que agarré un traje de sastre sencillo en color gris, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con un cinturón de tela y holanes en el cuello con las orillas blancas, era hermosa y aun así me veía formal, y mi ropa interior y los acomodé sobre mi cama. Tomé una toalla y me di una rápida ducha, cuando salí me cambié y me peiné un moño francés ya que era sencillo y rápido pero lucía elegante y formal. Me maquillé muy ligeramente y ahora sí estaba completamente lista así que tomé mi bolso y mi portafolio y salí hacia el trabajo: la gran editorial Ocean, cuna de los más prestigiosos escritores del mundo y todos la conocían fuera lector o no, ya que el gran edificio se encontraba en centro de Seattle, por lo que toda la gente que venía lo conocía. Era un honor para cualquier lector trabajar ahí aunque fuera de conserje por lo que todo empleado daba su mayor esfuerzo día a día. El dueño de la editorial era extremadamente bueno con todos sus empleados aunque fuera el que hiciera el más insignificante trabajo, él decía que éramos como un gran reloj y que sin el más pequeño de los engranes no podríamos funcionar, por lo que era muy querido y respetado por cada uno de sus empleados y sus familias.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando las puertas del elevador se habían abierto y estaba frente a mi oficina. Saludé a Betty -mi secretaria- y entré a mi oficina. Empecé a revisar los libros que tenía pendientes para revisar cuando Betty se asomó por mi puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Betty?

—Mike trajo esta mañana su carta de renuncia y el Sr. Valastro quiere hablar contigo.

—Gracias por avisarme, déjame la carta en mi escritorio y dile al Sr. Valastro que enseguida voy.

—Claro.

—Ah, ¿y podrías traerme un café y yogurt con cereales y fruta?

—Enseguida.

—Gracias, Betty.

Ella solo me dedicó una sonrisa y me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe, cuando llegué saludé a Victoria -su secretaria- y ella llamó a su jefe por el intercomunicador.

—Señor Valastro, la señorita Swan ya está aquí.

—Hágala pasar, por favor.

—Enseguida. Ya puedes pasar, Bella.

—Gracias, Victoria.

Ella sonrió y volvió su cara a la computadora. Caminé unos pasos y toqué la gran puerta de roble.

—Puedes pasar, Bella.

Entré a la gran oficina y detrás del gran escritorio de madera se encontraba mi jefe, Mauro Valastro, era un hombre de 55 años de edad, su pelo era negro ligeramente canoso y su cuerpo era ancho, muy ancho, su piel era ligeramente rosada. Él había venido de Italia cuando tenía 13 años, su padre era pastelero y su familia tenía una de las pastelerías más famosas de Estados Unidos por lo que él debía seguir con el legado, pero su corazón eligió la literatura así que a los 22 años entró a trabajar a la editorial cuando solo era un pequeño edificio, en poco tiempo se convirtió en el editor en jefe y la editorial dio un vuelco de 180° para convertirse en la gran editorial que hoy todos conocemos.

— ¿Me quería hablar sobre algo, señor?

—Así es, Bella, toma asiento, por favor, y ya te dije que me llamaras Mauro, no señor, no soy tan viejo.

Solté una pequeña risita.

—Bien, y ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Es sobre Mike Newton.

—Tú dirás.

—Escuche por ahí que lo despediste.

—Así es.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo para oírla —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo —dije, y le conté toda la historia, desde que Mike me pidió salir hasta que se fue de mi casa el sábado por la noche, cuando le conté lo que hicieron los pequeños para que no saliera con Mike empezó a reírse y cuando terminé de contarle todo estaba carcajeándose a más no poder.

—No puedo creer que todo eso lo hayan hecho tres niños de 8 años y un de 3 al pobre Mike, con razón cuando pasé por su lugar olía como a perro muerto.

—Pues créalo, mis hijos pueden parecer lindos e inofensivos pero cuando hacen alguna travesura son de temer.

—Te creo. —Soltó una leve risita—. Pero poniéndonos serios, la razón por la que despediste a Mike fue porque él insultó a tus hijos, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, pero creo que exageré al despedirlo por eso.

—Creo que solo un poco.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—Ok, sí exageraste mucho, pero es compresible, Bella, has criado a esos niños prácticamente sola, es perfectamente normal que reaccionaras así y sobre todo porque son tus hijos, sangre de tu sangre.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?

—No despidas a Mike, al menos por ahora, él es un buen muchacho, pero si se sobrepasa contigo o tus hijos tú solo dime y yo personalmente lo despediré.

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

—Claro que es necesario, Bella, tú eres de mis mejores empleados y sé que serás una fantástica escritora, veo mucho potencial en ti. Tú sabes que yo te quiero como una hija, así que haré lo que sea necesario para que estés tranquila.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ahora ve a tu oficina y habla con Mike y después a trabajar.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias, señor Valastro.

—Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que agradecer, pero una buena recompensa seria ser el primero en leer tu nuevo libro.

—Será un honor que usted lo leyera.

—El honor será mío por ser el primero en leer la nueva obra de una las mejores escritoras.

Creo que en este momento estoy más roja que un tomate.

—Bien, eso era todo, Bella, ahora ya te puedes ir, espero ansioso tu nuevo libro.

Solo sonreí y salí de la oficina, saludé a Victoria y me dirigí hacia la mía. Era hora de hablar con Mike y eso iba a ser algo difícil, pero esperaba que él no me lo complicara tanto.

—Betty, ¿le podrías decir a Mike que ocupo hablar con él y que lo espero lo más rápido posible?

—Seguro, Bella, ¿pasó algo?

—No, nada muy importante, pero luego te contaré.

—Bien, enseguida le hablo.

—Gracias, lo esperaré en mi oficina.

—No hay de qué. Ah, y ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Tu desayuno ya está en tu oficina tal y como lo pediste.

—Muchas gracias —dije y me metí en mi oficina, empecé a beber el café mientras abría un nuevo escrito cuando mi intercomunicador sonó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Betty?

—Mike ya llegó.

—Dile que pase, por favor.

—Claro.

Segundos después vi a Mike entrando por la puerta.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella? Ya estaba guardando mis cosas para irme.

—Toma asiento, por favor —le indiqué, y una vez que lo hizo comencé a hablar—: Mike, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que sucedió el sábado, mis hijos son muy sobreprotectores conmigo y no les gusta que salga con nadie, también quería pedirte disculpas por el despido, estaba demasiado enojada y no podría pensar bien, tu carta de renuncia fue denegada así que puedes volver a trabajar, pero si vuelves a insultar a mis hijos te despediré y no daré mi brazo a torcer, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, y no te preocupes, Bella, hiciste lo que cualquier madre hubiera hecho en tu lugar, tú solo defendiste a tus hijos de un monstro.

—No eres ningún monstro, Mike, eres una buena persona, solamente no te agradan los niños.

—Entonces, ¿podemos volver a intentarlo?

—No te equivoques, Mike, te dije que podrías volver al trabajo pero no que podríamos ser algo más, tal vez amigos pero es lo más lejos que podemos llegar. Mis hijos son lo primero y no puedo dejarlos a un lado por un hombre, lo siento mucho, Mike, pero es la verdad.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Entonces ¿amigos?

—Amigos —dije sonriéndole y dándole la mano.

—Bien, entonces supongo que me iré a desempacar y a trabajar.

—Claro, suerte.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Tomé mi desayuno mientras leía el nuevo libro, era bastante, tenía mucho potencial de convertirse en un éxito.

Seguí trabajando hasta que dieron las 11:30, era hora de ir por mis pequeñas así que guardé todo, tomé mi bolso y mis llaves y le avisé a Betty que iba a estar fuera y salí rumbo al kínder, en el camino puse música clásica para distraerme un poco, cuando llegué ya había varias madres esperando por sus hijos, salí de la camioneta y esperé alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que dieron el timbre de salida y abrieron el portón para poder entrar, entré y busqué el salón de mis princesas, 1°A, ya había varios padres haciendo fila en la pequeña puerta y esperé pacientemente hasta que fuera mi turno, cuando por fin llegué a la entrada Angela me recibió con un gran abrazo.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Angela.

—Elizabeth y Sophia Swan, ya llegaron por ustedes. —Y en cuanto dijo eso dos pequeños torbellinos vinieron corriendo hacia ella.

—Niñas, ¿qué les dije?

—Que las tes regas principales son no coded, no guitad y no empujad  
—dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Entonces ¿por qué corren? Tranquilas, niñas, su mami y su tía no se va ir.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron ambas agachando la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, ahora sí pueden irse.

—Gacias, maesta.

— ¿Cómo se portaron?

—Como las princesitas que son, son unos verdaderos angelitos y muy inteligentes.

—Son, son bastante inteligentes y muy tranquilas, mucho más que sus hermanos.

Las dos reímos.

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Bells; adiós, princesas.

—Adiós, maesta Angie.

—Nos vemos.

Tomé a las niñas y me fui a la camioneta, una vez que estuvieron acomodadas y las mochilas en la cajuela les pregunté:

— ¿Cómo les fue, niñas?

—Muy bien, nos ganamos una estellita doada, mida —dijo Sophie y ambas me enseñaron su estrellita.

—Muy bien, niñas, sigan así y verán que tendrán muy buenas recompensas.

— ¿Cómo que case de recompensa?

— ¿Qué les parece una cena en McDonald's cada vez que saquen buenas notas?

—Síííííííííííí.

—Muy bien. Princesas, hoy me acompañarán al trabajo porque tengo que hacer unas cosas y después iremos por David, Nate y Ethan a la escuela y de ahí nos iremos a casa, ¿está bien?

— ¿Podremos dibujad?

—Seguro.

—Entonces shí.

—Pero primero tendrán que hacer la tarea.

—Ok —dijo Lizzie de manera lenta.

— ¿Qué les dejaron?

—Tenemos que haced una pana de nuesto nombe completo.

— ¿Y?

—Nada más.

—Bien, ¿entonces qué les parece si ustedes lo hacen y en cuanto terminen me dicen y yo les doy hojas para dibujar en lo que yo trabajo?

—Okidoki.

Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Creen que los niños hayan hecho alguna travesura?

—Sí.

—Sí, no hay día en el que no hagan ninguna travesura.

—En eso tienen razón, pero ellos me prometieron que no harían nada.

—Ayyyyy, mami, como si no los conociedas, sabes que de algún modo u oto lo hadan.

—No creo, pero ¿qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

—Tú didas.

—Si los niños hacen una travesura, por más mínima que sea, yo les compro un helado del sabor que quieran y les doy 10 dólares a cada una, pero si yo gano ustedes se vestirán como piratas durante 1 semana.

—Pedo, tía, los pidatas son feos y muy malos —dijo Sophie haciendo una mueca.

—Sophie, no lo veas pod ese lado, ya conoces a los niños, sabes que siempe hadan una tavesuda y si ganamos tendemos helado del sabod que quedamos y con las bodas que quedamos.

—Mmmmmmmmmmm, es cieto. Está bien, tía, aceptamos, pedo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Si nosotas ganamos, apadte del helado y los 10 dólares, también te tendas que vestid de pidata y te tienes que id al tabajo así.

_Ay, Dios mío, lo que hago por estas niñas._

—Ok.

Las niñas sonrieron y yo solo maldije en mi mente.

Duramos 3 minutos más en silencio hasta las puertas del gran edificio me dieron la bienvenida y estacioné la camioneta en el estacionamiento de empleados.

—Listo, niñas, llegamos —dije y bajé a las niñas y a sus mochilas y después fuimos al elevador que nos llevaría al primer piso.

—Hola, Adriana —saludé a la recepcionista.

—Hola, Bells. ¿Estas pequeñinas son tus niñas?

—Se podría decir que sí.

— ¿Se podría?

—Sí, es que una de ellas es mi sobrina, pero la quiero como si fuera mi hija —dije sonriéndole a Sophie.

—Son preciosas, son todas unas princesitas, ¿no es así, Melissa?

—Por supuesto, son hermosas.

Las niñas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo se dice, niñas?

—Gacias —dijeron con una tímida sonrisa mientras agachaban la cabeza.

—Awwwwwwwwwwww, son completamente adorables. ¿Qué edad tienen?

—3 años.

—Wow, se ven muy maduras e inteligentes para su edad.

—Así es. Bueno, chicas, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, pero las tengo que dejar porque aún tengo cosas que hacer.

—Bien, adiós Bella.

—Adiós chicas.

—Adiós princesas.

—Adiós Adiana, adiós Melissa.

—Adiós.

Nos terminamos de despedir de las chicas y fuimos directo al elevador. Llegamos al último piso y fuimos directo a mi oficina.

—Hola de nuevo, Bells.

—Hola, Betty.

—Hola, princesitas.

—Hola.

— ¿Quieren hojas para colorear?

—Sí, por favor.

—Ok, en un momento se las llevo. ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?

—Muy bien, apendimos a contad hasta el 20 y nos ganamos una estellita.

—Oh, muchas felicidades, eso es muy bueno, pronto aprenderán a contar hasta el 100.

— ¿Ensedio lo quees?

—Claro que sí, ustedes son las niñas más inteligentes que conozco.

—Gacias, ensedio quedemos logadlo podque quedemos sed tan inteligentes como mi mami.

Eso me conmovió muchísimo, quería llorar, después de todo no importaba si me hacían vestirme de pirata, todo valía la pena cuando escuchaba cosas como estas.

—Niñas, será mejor que dejemos a Betty trabajar, de seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer —dije tratando de no derramar una lágrima.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Por supuesto, no es nada.

—De acuerdo, adiós niñas, al rato les llevo sus hojas y galletas.

—Adiós, Betty, y muchas gacias.

—No hay de qué.

Entramos a mi oficina y me senté en mi escritorio mientras las niñas lo hacían en la mesita de café que tenía. Pocos minutos después entró Betty con muchas hojas blancas y un tazón con pequeñas galletas de nuez, se las dejó a las niñas y enseguida empezaron a comer las galletas y a dibujar.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, mucha gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió, y empecé a revisar algunos libros que a habían sido autorizados a publicarse, firme el permiso de otros mas y revise que ya se hubieran mandado a hacer las portadas de algunos, vi que unos no tenían así que decidí ir con Mike y Tayler.

—Princesas, ocupo hacer algo, no me tardo, se quedan quietesitas.

—Sipi, mami.

Salí de la oficina y me fui al departamento de diseño, ahí era donde hacían las portadas de todos los libros. Mike era el fotógrafo y Tyler uno de los dibujantes.

—Hola, chicos.

—Hola, Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito que hagan cuatro portadas, dos novelas y dos cuentos de niños.

—Claro.

— ¿De qué tratan?

—La primera novela habla de un hombre machista que pierde a la mujer de sus sueños por una estupidez…

Les conté la trama de cada uno de los libros y ellos opinaban sobre las ideas que tenían para cada uno. Cuando por fin terminamos quedé muy satisfecha con sus ideas, eran realmente buenas y encajarían perfectamente con cada una de las historias. Terminamos y me fui a mi oficina, ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer el día de hoy y aún faltaba una hora para que salieran los niños, por lo que me iría a mi casa a descansar un poco y a preparar la cena antes de ir por niños, o eso pensé antes de que Betty me avisara que tenía una llamada de la escuela.

—Gracias, Betty, lo contestaré en mi oficina.

Cuando entré las niñas seguían dibujando tranquilamente.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Sra. Swan?

—Sí, ella habla.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Swan, habla la señorita Clearwater, directora de la escuela de sus hijos.

— ¿Sucedió algo con ellos?

—Sí, resulta que le jugaron una muy pesada broma a su maestra y necesito que venga lo más rápido posible a la escuela.

—Claro, en 20 minutos llego.

—Aquí la espero.

—Bien, niñas, ganaron la apuesta.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii – gritaron ambas muy emocionadas..

—Al parecer los niños le jugaron una broma a la maestra.

—Ves mami, te dije, mis hemanos no pueden pasad un año escolad sin haced tavesudas.

—Sí, lo sé, hija, ahora recojan todo en lo que yo guardo todo esto.

—Sipidipi.

Terminé de recoger y guardar todos los manuscritos y las niñas ya estaban listas, salimos de la oficina y nos despedimos de todo aquel que se nos topara. En el camino nos encontramos con el Sr. Valastro, quien alagó a las niñas diciéndoles lo hermosas que eran, lo cual las hizo sonrojar furiosamente, hasta que dijo que eran tan hermosas como su madre y tía y fue mi turno de sonrojarme. Cuando por fin pudimos salir del gran edificio, nos dirigimos directamente hacia la escuela. Cuando llegamos pasamos directamente a la dirección, y digo pasamos porque mis princesitas quisieron acompañarme para ver cómo regañaban a sus hermanos y primos respectivos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita directora.

—Buenas tardes, señora Swan.

— ¿Ahora qué travesura hicieron?

—Pusieron chinchetas en el asiento de la maestra y pusieron un balde de agua en la puerta para que callera sobre ella —dijo severamente.

—Ya veo.

—Srta. Swan, yo sé que ellos son buenos niños, pero son demasiado inquietos y eso podría perjudicarlos en el futuro. Me gustaría que hablara con ellos y llegaran a un acuerdo sobre su comportamiento, y si eso no funciona me temo que la única opción que nos queda es el psicólogo.

—No se preocupe, directora, esta misma tarde hablaré con ellos, ya verá que el psicólogo no será necesario.

—Eso espero, señorita Swan.

—Igual yo.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo, ya se puede retirar y se puede llevar a los niños si gusta.

—Muchas gracias, y creo que será lo mejor, mientras más rápido hable con ellos mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Swan.

— ¿También me puedo llevar a Nate? Mis hermanos y cuñadas están trabajando así que no podrán venir por él.

—Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias, directora, y lamento mucho las molestias que les causaron los niños.

—No se preocupe, Srta. Swan, solo espero que no se repita.

—Igual yo.

—Bien, ahora sí se puede retirar, muchas gracias por venir, espero que no haya interrumpido su trabajo.

—Oh, no se preocupe, ya había terminado cuando me habló.

—Oh, me alegro mucho. Que tenga muy buena tarde, Srta. Swan.

—Igualmente, nos veremos en la junta bimestral.

—Eso espero, señorita Swan, eso espero.

Salí de la oficina y las niñas me estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

— ¿Regañarás a los niños?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Qué sí?

—Por supuesto que lo haré, lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal.

— ¡Eso! —dijeron al unísono mientras chocaban sus manos.

—Niñas, no sean tan malas, compórtense como si no hubieran hecho nada, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

—Ya qué.

—Así me gusta —dije y fui hacia el salón de los niños. Cuando llegué la maestra estaba explicando algo, estaba completamente empapada y en la parte trasera de su falta se veían muchos puntitos como pequeños agujeros.

—Buenos días, maestra, soy Isabella Swan y vine por Nathan, David y Ethan Swan.

—Oh, claro que sí, Sra. Swan. Niños, recojan sus cosas y pueden retirarse.

—Muchas gracias, Srta. Newton, y lo sentimos mucho por el incidente.

—Está bien, niños, no se preocupen, nos vemos mañana en clase —dijo algo tensa.

—Hasta mañana, maestra, que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente, señorita Swan.

Sonreí ligeramente y salí con los niños al estacionamiento. Ellos estaban sumamente callados y con las cabezas gachas, metí sus mochilas a la cajuela* y nos fuimos a la casa, todo el camino se fueron sumamente callados. Llegamos a la casa y en cuanto me estacioné salieron corriendo hacia la casa, pero los detuve antes de que pudieran entrar a ella.

—Alto ahí, primero bajen sus mochilas y los quiero sentados en la sala, necesito hablar con ustedes.

—Pero, mamá, necesitamos hacer la tarea y…

—Nada de "peros", dije que quería a los dos en la sala y punto, la tarea puede esperar.

—Está bien, mamá.

—Okey —dijeron y entraron a la casa lentamente después de tomar sus mochilas.

—Lizzi, ve a tu habitación. Sophie, tú puedes acompañarla, y Nate, tú puedes ir a la habitación de los chicos a hacer tu tarea.

—Okidoki.

Los ayudé a sacar sus mochilas y se fueron hacia las habitaciones.

Entré a la casa y los niños ya estaban sentados en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha, me senté en un sofá frente a ellos y empecé a hablar:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me van a decir qué es lo que pasó?

Se quedaron callados.

—Entonces supongo que haré esto de la mala forma, si no me dicen en este momento qué fue lo que pasó les quitaré todos sus videojuegos, computadoras, cámaras, balones y pelotas, patines, películas y libros de ciencia ficción, y lavaran todos los platos durante un mes. Ustedes deciden, los estoy esperando —dije y me crucé de brazos.

—Pusimos una cubeta de agua sobre la puerta y le cayó a la maestra y pusimos chinchetas en su asiento —dijo David lentamente.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Porque ella nos dijo cosas feas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Nos dijo que lamentaba mucho que la cita no funcionara porque tú no te ibas a casar con Mike y así no te ibas a poder deshacer de nosotros al igual que ella.

_Vieja bruja. _

—Y luego nos dijo que si no hacíamos que tú volvieras a salir son Mike ella nos iba a reprobar todo el año, dijo que nosotros éramos un error, unos bastardos, que no debimos de haber nacido, así que nos enojamos y decidimos hacerlo.

— ¿Estás enojada?

—Sí, pero no con ustedes, aun así no debieron de haberlo hecho, saben que está muy mal, además de que me lo prometieron en la mañana.

—Te juramos que sí lo íbamos a hacer hasta que la maestra nos dijo eso y nos enojamos, lo planeamos y lo hicimos —dijo Ethan rápidamente.

—Está bien, les creeré por esta vez, pero deben dejar de hacer travesuras, en una de esas se podrán lastimar o se meterán en un problema muy grande y yo no los poder ayudar, entiendan eso.

—Lo entendemos.

—Prométanme que será la última vez que harán travesuras por lo menos en el mes.

—Lo prometemos. ¿Estamos castigados?

—Tendrán que lavar los platos hoy y mañana.

—Está bien.

—Pero esperen, ¿dónde consiguieron la cubeta y las chinchetas?

—Fácil —dijeron al unísono.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que puedes hacer mientras el conserje está distraído —dijo David.

—Y las chinchetas fueron un poco más complicadas pero al final lo logramos.

—Tuvimos que esperar a que la maestra se desocupara para poder tomar las que tenía en el cajón de su escritorio, esas las usa para pegar las fotos de los cumpleañeros y de los del cuadro de honor en un pizarrón de corcho .

Puede que parezca raro, pero me encanta tanto que mis niños hicieran este tipo de cosas, y con tanta naturalidad y a una edad tan corta, que no pude evitarlo y me abalancé sobre ellos para estrujarlos en un gran abrazo.

—Mamá…

—No podemos…

—Respirar.

Dijeron entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento pero no puedo creer que mis bebés en muy poco tiempo se conviertan en mis hombrecitos. Ahora me espantan a mis citas, después serán adolescentes, se casarán y yo viviré sola con 50 gatos y de vez en cuando ustedes me traerán a mis nietos solo porque me tienen lástima.

—Mamá, no seas tan dramática.

—No soy dramática, solo digo la verdad.

Me miraron con una ceja alzada.

—Bien, quizás si soy dramática, creo que ver y leer muchas novelas me está afectando un poco.

— ¿Un poco?

—Sí, un poco.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo digo y lo sostengo, y mejor vayan arriba y díganle a los demás que bajen a ayudarme con la comida porque en cualquier momento llegarán sus tíos.

—Okey.

En cuanto dijeron eso me fui directo a la cocina y empecé a hacer la cena, pasta y ensalada con agua de frutas. Normalmente Rose y Alice me ayudaban, pero llamaron para avisarme que llegarían tarde así que ellas se encargarían del postre. Al poco tiempo de que empecé a hacer la comida los niños bajaron y me ayudaron en lo que pudieron por lo que la comida estuvo lista en poco tiempo. Como era aún temprano para comer decidimos ver una película en lo que llegaban los demás. Después de media hora Emmett y Jasper entraron a la casa haciendo un gran escándalo al igual que Rosalie y Alice, solo que estas últimas uno no tan grande como los otros.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

Emmett se puso serio y dijo:

—Hermanita, lo que tenemos que decir no es fácil.

Oh oh.

— ¡ACABAMOS DE FIRMAR UN CONTRATO CON PEPSI Y DIOR!

— OH POR DIOS, es genial, muchas felicidades.

—Gracias, hermanita.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué les paso que andan tan felices?

—Nos acaban de invitar a la semana de la moda en Nueva York y seremos invitadas de honor, y la revista Vogue quiere que seamos sus diseñadoras y usemos a nuestras modelos.

—Eso es fantástico, esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer afuera? Olviden mi comida, esto debe festejarse en grande.

— ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! —gritaron todos y salimos hacia los automóviles.

Se preguntarán ¿en qué trabajan Emm, Jazz, Rose y Ali como para que se emocionen tanto? Pues Emmett y Jasper tienen su propia agencia de publicidad y llevaban mucho tiempo buscando esos contratos, trabajaban día y noche creando el mejor comercial hasta que lo lograron. Y Rosalie y Alice son diseñadoras y tienen su propia agencia de modelos y boutique. Cuando escucharon que Vogue estaba buscando diseñadores no dudaron ni un segundo y viajaron a Nueva York para presentarles sus mejores diseños; fueron meses y meses de duro trabajo pero al fin lo lograron y conforme al desfile, bueno, un "cazatalentos" llegó a su boutique haciéndose pasar por un comprador muy apasionado por la moda y les hizo muchas preguntas, se despidió y se fue. Ellas no supieron quién era hasta que una de sus clientes les dijo y desde ese día han estado trabajando como locas.

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al restaurante hasta que Lizzi me dijo:

—Mami, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Ah? Sí, princesa, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, segura.

—Está bien, pedo mejod salgamos del cado antes de que tpia Alice nos degañe pod tadanos tanto.

—Claro.

Salimos de la camioneta y Lizzi tomó mi mano mientras los gemelos se adelantaban para irse con Nate. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Alice y Rose llegaron a mi lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Bella, tú tienes algo, te conocemos lo bastante bien como para saber que algo pasa por esa mentecilla tuya, ¿qué ocurre?

—Hoy los niños hicieron una travesura en la escuela.

— ¿Y eso es todo? Bella, no te debería extrañar eso, ya sabes lo traviesos que son.

—Eso no es lo que me extraña, si no que me prometieron en la mañana que no lo harían.

—Bueno, eso sí es algo raro ya que casi nunca te desobedecen, pero es normal a esta edad.

—Eso no es lo único, sino el motivo por el que lo hicieron.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál fue?

—Su nueva maestra es la señora Newton. —Pusieron cara de sorpresa—. Sí, yo también me sorprendí, pero bueno, al parecer la Sra. Newton se enteró de lo que pasó con Mike ya que les dijo a los niños que lamentaba mucho que la cita se hubiera arruinado, así no me iba a poder deshacer de ellos, que eran un error y que…

—Mami, dice papi que se apresuren porque la comida no nos esperará  
—le dijo Nate a Rose.

—Dile que ya vamos, que no sea glotón.

—Okey.

—Esto no se queda aquí, Isabella, hoy en mi casa, en cuanto los niños se duerman —sentenció Alice.

—Bien.

Entramos al restaurante y pedimos una mesa y como éramos bastantes tuvieron que juntar dos mesas. Nos ofrecieron algo de beber y los "adultos" pedimos vino, los niños también quisieron para sentirse "grandes" pero les dijimos que no, así que en vez de eso ordenaron jugo de uva. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas y bromas; Emmett pidió un gran plato de pasta y una pizza grande para él solo, Jasper no exageró tanto pero sí pidió mucho, un plato de raviolis y una pizza chica. Las chicas solo ordenamos ensalada y los niños pizza de peperoni.

—Santo Dios, Emmett, ¿cómo te puede caber tanta comida ahí adentro? —dijo Alice señalando su abdomen.

—Fácil, enana, estos bebés —dijo mostrando sus bíceps— no se mantienen solos, hay que darles mucha comida para que crezcan sanos y fuertes.

Todos reímos cuando lo dijo, Emmett nunca cambiaría ni aunque tuviera 80 años y estuviera todo lleno de arrugas y canas.

Al finalizar la cena todos estábamos completamente llenos, tanto que las niñas no aguantaron más y cayeron profundamente dormidas en cuanto mis hermanos las alzaron en brazos. Los niños aguantaron más, pero solo un poco, ya que en cuanto tocaron los asientos de la camioneta se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que tuvieron que hacer tres viajes para dejar a todos los niños en sus respectivas camas. Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos dormidos Rose y Alice me arrastraron hasta la casa de esta última, hicieron té y cuando estuvo listo nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos nuestra charla.

—Ahora sí, Isabella Swan, dinos qué fue lo que la maestra les dijo a mis amados sobrinos.

Les conté todo, las amenazas de la Sra. Newton, la venganza de mis pequeños, hasta la plática con la directora.

—Esa bruja —siseó Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

— ¿Quién se cree par hacer tal cosa?

—No tiene derecho, es ilegal.

—Nadie se mete con los sobrinos de Marie Alice y Rosalie Lillian Cullen Swan.

—Así es, hermana, mañana iremos las tres a hablar con la directora sobre el comportamiento de esa bruja.

—Todas para una… —empecé poniendo mi mano delante de mí y con una mirada cómplice a las chicas.

—…Y una para todas —terminamos a coro mientras nos reíamos al recordar los tiempo en los que nos hacíamos llamar Las Mosqueteras SC, defensoras de los estudiantes y niños que sufrían por algún maestro o padre.

—Mami, ¿qué pasó? ¿Pod qué tanto duido? —preguntó una somnolienta Sophie bajando por las escaleras.

—Nada, princesa, vuelve a dormir, en un momento papi irá a leerte un cuento —dijo y tomó un _walkie talkie _que tenía en la mesita de café—. ¡JASPER! —gritó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó medio adormilado.

—Sophie está despierta, por favor baja, llévala a su cuarto y después léele un cuento.

— ¿Por qué yo? Hazlo tú.

—Porque yo estoy hablando con las chicas de algo importante.

—Está bien, ya voy —dijo y se cortó la transmisión. Segundos después un Jasper en pijama y con el pelo algo desordenado bajaba por las escaleras y tomaba a Sophie en brazos—. Ven, princesa, dejemos que mami hable con tus tías en lo que yo te leo un cuento, ¿va? —Sophie asintió—. ¿Cuál quieres que te lea?

—El de la sidenita; no, mejod el de cenicienta; non espeda, el de La Bella Durmiente… —Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que desaparecieran por las escaleras.

—No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes, éramos unas adolescentes hormonales cuando lo hicimos.

— ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si… —Mi voz se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Espérenme un momento —dijo Alice mientras tomaba el teléfono y contestaba—. Casa de la familia Swan Cullen, ¿quién habla? ¿En serio? Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que seas tú. No, claro que no, es solo que no esperaba tan pronto tu llamada. ¿Es en serio? Claro que no, al contrario, será un honor tenerte aquí. ¿Este fin de semana? Claro que sí, no te preocupes, y todos estamos estupendamente, cuando llegues te sorprenderás, hay tantas cosas que debes saber. ¿Qué? Claro que sí y no, no te diré hasta que llegues, porque soy así y deberías de saberlo bien. De acuerdo, te esperaremos, adiós, nos vemos el fin de semana, adiosito  
—colgó y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Quién era?

—Debió de ser alguien muy importante por la sonrisa que te cargas.

—Claro que sí. ¿A que no adivinan quién era?

—Ali, ¡es lo que te estamos preguntando!

—Ya, está bien, no sean impacientes, era Edward, dijo que vendrá a vivirse a Seattle y me preguntó si podría quedarse a vivir aquí en lo que encuentra una casa y yo le dije que sí.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo llega?

—El fin de semana.

— ¿Edward?

**HOLA CHICAS! Sé que no tengo perdón por no actualizar en casi 5 meses pero tuve unos cuantos problemitas y no pude pero ya estoy aquí, espero que este capítulo recompense mi tardanza. El capítulo 3 ya está en proceso y espero que esté publicado para el mes de Marzo.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que me dejaron RR en el primer capítulo: Tamara Cohen, Taste-me-sunamy, Lili4ever, Daniela, vianeicithalove, Conni Stew, Vero Grey de Cullen, Isa28, stewpattz, conejoazul, , chiquitza, Lady Zakura Cullen Grey, eddiIlove, bella cullen 12 y kmi cullen, también les quiero agradecer por todos su favoritos y alertas y a todas las lectoras y lectores fantasmas, también a mi beta Xarito por aguantarme tanto jeje, abajo responderé a algunos rr que no pude contestar porque no tienen cuenta.**

**kmi cullen: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto, muchas gracias por las dos cosas y sí, pobre de Edward, lo que le espera.

**Isa28: **Que bueno que te haya encantado, yo no diría que pobre de él porque después de todo lo que hizo se lo merecía pero bueno, besos.

**Daniela: **Hola, me alegro mucho que te haya encantado, de hecho sí necesito unas cuantas ideas porque de chiquita siempre fui niña buena y casi nunca hacia travesuras (o quizás si hacia pero no las recuerdo :P) y el fic lo actualizo cada que puedo ya que voy en ultimo año de secundaria y nos dejan muchos trabajos y también depende de mi beta porque al igual que yo está muy ocupada y hay días en que no tiene mucho tiempo, saludos.

**Bueno chicas las dejo porque un tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adiós, las quiero mucho.**

**¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? Ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden decírmela. **

**Hasta luego, les mando muchas mordidas y besos de lobo.**

**Ale.**


	4. Chapter 3 Barbacoa primera parte

Mis Angelitos

Capítulo 2: Barbacoa Primera Parte

_**Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan._

_Bella POV_

— _¿Edward?_

—Sí, Bells, Edward, mi hermano, el hermano de Rosalie. Edward Cullen, hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, tu novio de la secundaria… —dijo Alice, pero la interrumpí antes de que dijera otra cosa.

—Edward nunca fue mi novio.

— ¿Crees que no nos dábamos cuenta de cuando "mágicamente" desaparecían en el almuerzo y regresaban con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara?

— ¿O cuando ibas a mi casa a hacer, según ustedes, tarea, pero en realidad lo que hacían era besarse como si la vida dependiera de ello?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, no podía creer que supieran todo eso.

—Ves, no somos tontos, Bella, y todos sabíamos perfectamente lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos, pero no dijimos nada porque pensábamos que nos lo dirían en cualquier momento.

— ¿Incluso mis padres?

—Ellos fueron los primero en darse cuenta.

—Entonces ¿por qué no dijeron nada?

—Ya te dije, todos pensamos que pronto nos dirían por ustedes mismos, pero al ver que los meses pasaban y no nos decían nada, quisimos preguntarles y estuvimos a punto de hacer, pero Edward se fue y luego pasó lo de… Demetre, y supimos que era imposible preguntarles, por lo que nos rendimos.

—Y desde entonces nos hemos quedado con la duda, pero ahora lo confirmamos con tu sonrojo.

—No puedo creer que el destino los haya separado, hacían una hermosa pareja.

—Y él hubiera sido el padre perfecto para los gemelos y Lizzi.

—Pero ahora el destino los vuelve a juntar y estoy segura de que ahora no los separará.

—Aguarden un momento, tenemos que aterrizar en la realidad. Hace nueve años que se fue, y en ese tiempo pudieron pasar muchas cosas. Qué tal si ya se casó y tiene hijos, o quizás ya me olvidó y ahora solo me ve como una amiga.

—No seas negativa, Bella, porque, en primera, él no me comentó nada acerca de eso así que es imposible, y en segunda, créenos cuando te decimos que él te ama más que a su propia vida, nosotros lo veíamos cuando él te miraba, era tanto el amor con el que te veía que parecía que te iba a pedir matrimonio en ese momento y, Bella, un amor tan grande no se olvida fácilmente, créenos.

—Pero…

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Y los niños? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Suponiendo que todavía me ama, ¿qué tal si al momento de verme con los niños decide alejarse de mí?

—Eso no sucederá, no por ello es pediatra, el _ama _a los niños —dijo Alice recalcando el ama.

—Pero…

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron exasperadas.

—Ustedes saben perfectamente que a ellos no les gusta que salga con hombres y todos con los que salgo terminan huyendo por alguna travesura de ellos. ¿Qué tal si ellos terminan espantándolo de una forma u otra?

—Bueno, entonces así sabremos si era el indicado o no.

—Tranquila, Belli Bells, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Espero que sea así.

—Bella, ¿acaso te olvidas que lo sé todo y que siempre tengo la razón?

—Sí, Alice, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

—Es normal, Bella, tú solo trata de tranquilizarte y todo estará bien.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, es hora de dormir, mañana será un día muy largo y tenemos que estar muy bien descansadas.

—Okey, buenas noches chicas.

—Buenas noches, Belli Bells.

—Hasta mañana.

—Adiós.

Rosalie y yo nos despedimos de Alice, y luego fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, los niños seguían completamente dormidos. Vi la hora y eran las 11 pm, así que decidí irme a dormir, mañana iba a ser un día muuuuuuy largo.

…

La alarma volvió a sonar a las 6:30 am así que me metí a la ducha y en cuanto salí me puse un traje de sastre gris, por lo que a las 7 am ya estaba lista, así que fui a despertar a los niños, los cuales estaban más desanimados porque hoy no estaban sus primos, pero se animaron cuando les dije que hoy podrían quedarse a dormir en sus casas (solo espero que Rose, Alice y los chicos acepten). Una vez cambiados y desayunados nos dirigimos a la escuela donde Alice y Rose ya nos esperaban para hablar con la directora sobre la maestra Newton.

—Buenos días, señora directora.

—Buenos días, ¿ustedes son?

—Alice Swan, esposa de Jasper Swan, cuñada de Isabella Swan, lo que me convierte en la tía de Ethan y David Swan.

—Sí, ya entendí, mucho gusto en conocerla.

—El gusto es mío.

—Buenos días, yo soy Rosalie Swan, madre de Nathan Swan, esposa de Emmett Swan, cuña…

—Sí, ya entendí, no es necesario toda la información.

—Buenos días, directora.

—Buenos días, señora Swan. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Venimos a hablar con usted sobre la maestra Newton.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitan decirme?

— ¿Se acuerda del incidente de ayer con los gemelos?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, ayer hablé con los niños y me dijeron que la maestra les dijo cosas terribles, e incluso los amenazó con reprobarlos todo el año.

— ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Sabe por qué hizo eso?

—Sí, pero es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Entonces llamaré al trabajo para avisar que hoy no iré.

—También nosotros, Vogue puede esperar.

— ¿Nos permite un momento?

—Seguro.

—Gracias.

Realizamos nuestras llamadas y todos nos dijeron que no habría problema, por lo que podíamos quedarnos el tiempo que necesitáramos. Cuando terminamos de llamar, regresamos a la pequeña oficina y empezamos a contarle todo.

—Resulta que el sábado pasado tuve una cita con el hijo de la maestra… —Le contamos todo y se sorprendió mucho cuando le contamos lo que la maestra le había dicho a los niños, ya que ella jamás había hecho algo así y menos con niños pequeños.

—Santa Madre de Dios, ¿cómo puede hacer eso?

—Yo pienso que se dejó llevar por su instinto materno, cualquier madre haría lo que fuera por hacer feliz a sus hijos.

— ¿La estás defendiendo después de lo que le hizo a tus hijos?

—Claro que no, solo estoy diciendo los motivos por los que tal vez lo haya hecho.

—Puede que tenga razón, pero eso no justifica lo que hizo, eso es falta de moral profesional.

—Bueno, eso sí, pero no tenemos suficientes pruebas para acusarla.

—No, pero las tendremos.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas esas cámaras de espía que usaron el sábado?

—Pero claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero, ¿de qué cámaras hablan?

—Los gemelos tienen unas pequeñas cámaras espía que usaron el sábado para espiarnos a Mike y a mí, y podemos usar esas para espiar a la maestra y así reunir pruebas para poder acusarla.

—Es una idea genial, ahora solo falta preguntarle a los niños si están de acuerdo con la idea.

—Perfecto, yo los llamaré —dijo la directora y tomó el altavoz—. Ethan y David Swan, favor de pasar a la dirección. Repito: David y Ethan Swan, favor de pasar a la dirección.

Minutos después llegaron los niños con caras de asustados.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Tía Alice? ¿Tía Rose?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Qué no podemos visitar a nuestros sobrinos favoritos sin que haya algún motivo?

—Claro que no, pero nunca lo hacen.

—_Touché_.

—Venimos a hablar con la directora sobre la maestra Newton.

— ¡NO!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ella nos dijo que si te decíamos algo nos iba a hacer la vida mucho más imposible de lo que ya nos la hace.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, ella nos da pequeños zapes* y nos pone más trabajo que a los demás.

— ¡MALDITA VIEJA, AHORA SÍ LA MATO!

—Rose, tranquila.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando esa vieja bruja está maltratando a mis pequeños solo porque tú no quisiste salir con el idiota de su hijo?!

—Tenemos que calmarnos para poder pensar claro y actuar bien, con violencia no solucionaremos nada.

—Oh, claro que lo haremos, haremos sufrir a esa vieja como sufren los niños.

—Rose, con venganza no se soluciona nada, debemos resolverlo con justicia, y para eso necesitaremos de su ayuda, peques.

—Claro ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

—Necesitamos que usen las cámaras de espía que tienen para vigilar a la maestra.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿en dónde las esconderemos?

—Podrían hacerlo en el uniforme.

—No creo, la maestra se daría cuenta.

— ¿Y qué tal en los lentes?

—Tía Ali, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no usamos.

—Ahora lo harán.

—Pero, tía Ali, nosotros tenemos una perfecta visión 20/20.

— ¿Quién dijo que tenían que ser reales? Para la semana de la moda algunos modelos usaran gafas de utilería, ustedes podrían usarlos, es más, creo que tenemos algunos pares que les quedarían excelente, ¿no es así, Rose?

—Por supuesto, estoy segura de que les quedarán genial.

— ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

—Será algo difícil, pero si tío Jazz y tío Emm nos ayudan podremos hacerlo.

—Excelente, ya tenemos todo planeado, ahora solo falta ponerlo en marcha.

—Si necesitan algo cuenten conmigo.

—Muchas gracias, señora directora.

—No hay de qué, espero que esto se solucione rápido.

—Igual nosotras, esa vieja debe pagar por lo que hace.

—Por más que me duela, es cierto, ella ha sido de mis mejores maestras, pero tiene que aprender que Mike ya no es un niño, y que ella no estará para siempre y él debe aprender a enfrentar los errores por sí solo.

—Lamentablemente Mike sufre de mamitis aguda* y piensa que siempre tendrá a su madre con él.

—Si sigue así, ese muchacho jamás podrá formar una familia, y cuando su madre muera se quedará completamente solo y no sabrá qué hacer.

—Desafortunadamente así es, pero la Sra. Newton tiene la culpa por malcriarlo tanto.

—Lamentablemente no podremos hacer nada para cambiarlo, la única que puede hacerlo es la Sra. Newton.

—Y no creo que ella quiera cambiarlo.

—Pobre de Mike, pero ni modo.

—Sí, pero bueno, si ya no hay nada más que aclarar nos vamos, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Muchas gracias por atendernos directora.

—No hay de qué, con tal de que mis alumnos estén bien hago cualquier cosa.

—Y se lo agradecemos mucho, ojalá que todas las directoras fueran como usted.

¿Soy yo o la directora se sonrojó?

—Muchas gracias.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted. —La directora solo sonrió.

—Bien, entonces supongo que ya nos vamos.

—Hasta luego, directora.

—Hasta luego, señoritas Swan. Niños, ustedes pueden irse a su salón.

—Gracias señorita directora.

Terminamos de despedirnos de ella y fuimos a la tienda de Alice y Rose para buscar los dichosos lentes, los cuales encontramos 20 minutos después debajo de 100 cajas. De ahí nos fuimos a la casa de Alice a dejar los coches e irnos en el de Rose al súper a comprar algunas cosas. Íbamos oyendo la radio cuando Alice habló:

— ¿Qué se les ocurre hacer para la bienvenida de Eddie?

—No le digas así, sabes perfectamente que no le gusta que le digan Eddie.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? Él es demasiado amable y no se lo dice a nadie más que a su familia o a la gente que le tiene mucha confianza —preguntó Rose inquisitivamente.

—Pues… porque… ¿acaso se te olvida que somos amigos desde pequeños? Además, siempre le daba un manotazo a Emmett cuando él lo llamaba así.

—Es cierto, pero volvamos al tema, ¿qué le haremos a Ed?

—Una fiesta.

— ¿No crees que estaría demasiado cansado para eso?

—Tienes razón, ocho horas de vuelo deben ser agotadoras.

— ¿Y si mejor le hacemos una barbacoa?

—Es una fantástica idea, pero ¿en casa de quién?

—En una casa no, mejor hagámosla en la casa del bosque. Es un lugar tranquilo, relajante y está rodeado por naturaleza, es el lugar perfecto para relajarse luego de ocho horas de vuelo.

—Tienes razón, Bella, mientras más relajado esté mejor asumirá la noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia?

—La de que es padre —dijo como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Alice!

— ¿Qué? No me digas que no te gustaría que fuera el padre de los niños.

—Bueno, sí, pero no puedo llegar y decirle: "Hey, Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Bella, tu mejor amiga de la infancia y novia de la adolescencia. ¿Cómo has estado? Ah sí, por cierto, tengo 3 hijos y, como sigo perdidamente enamorada de ti, quiero que te hagas cargo de ellos y te conviertas en su padre".

—No digo que le tengas que decir eso exactamente, solo que le digas que tienes hijos y que él saque sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Cuáles conclusiones? ¿Que me violaron y me casé con el hombre que lo hizo? ¿Que estuve a punto de morir y de perderlos por los golpes que él me daba?

—No, Bella, que sigue completamente enamorado de ti y que hará cualquier cosa por ti, incluso soportar las travesuras de tres pequeños diablillos.

—Es cierto, Bella, incluso aunque incendien su amado Volvo, él siempre te amará.

—Gracias, chicas, son las mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Alice engreída y reímos.

—Entonces, ¿qué le haremos al pequeño Eddie?

—Una barbacoa en la casa del bosque, ya te habíamos dicho.

—Sí, pero ¿qué haremos para la comida?

—Carne asada, hamburguesas, salchichas y helado de vainilla y pistache con _pay_ de manzana.

—Suena muy bien, seguro quedará encantado, y más con el delicioso _pay_ que hace Bella.

—No es tan rico.

—Sí claro, por eso los niños te prefieren a ti que a nosotras, y cuando haces tienes que preparar cinco porque Emmett y Jasper se comen uno completo cada uno y los niños piden hasta tres rebanadas.

—Quizás sí sea cierto, pero tú no te quedas atrás, Rose, tus raviolis de setas y pollo son absolutamente deliciosos, esa es una de las razones por las que Emmett te ama, recuerda, al hombre se le conquista por el estómago.

—Ya dejen de hablar de comida que me dará hambre.

—Bien —dije entre risas.

—Son 102 con 85 —dijo la cajera. Iba tan concentrada hablando con las chicas que no me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado al centro comercial y mucho menos cuando terminamos de comprar. Rose le entregó el dinero y tomamos las cosas, después nos fuimos al carro y fuimos a tomar un café en lo que salían los niños.

—Muy bien, repasemos las cosas.

—Tenemos el lugar y la comida, ahora solo nos hace falta saber ¿cómo lo llevaremos hasta ahí?

— ¿En un carro? —pregunté como si fuera obvio.

—Por supuesto que en un carro, me refiero a que tenemos que llevarlo de una forma en la que no se entere, sabes que le gustan las fiestas al igual que tú.

— ¿Qué tal si, en cuanto baje del avión, lo metemos en la camioneta de Bella haciéndole creer que lo llevaremos a casa de Alice, pero en vez de eso lo llevamos a la casa y nos metemos por un camino diferente para que no vea la casa hasta que lleguemos a ella?

—Suena perfecto.

—Muy buena idea, Rose.

—Gracias.

—Listo, ahora solo falta ir a comprar las cosas y esperar al sábado.

—El viernes después del trabajo tendremos que volver al súper a comprar lo que nos haga falta.

—Ok, pero ahora tenemos que ir por las niñas que se nos hace tarde.

—Ok.

Fuimos por las niñas y las chicas se quedaron afuera para darles una sorpresa a las niñas. Fui por ellas, y como siempre se portaron como las princesitas que son, salimos y a Sophie se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a Alice.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! —gritaba mientras corría hacia ella.

— ¡Mi princesa! —gritó Alice mientras abría sus brazos para recibirla—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien, la maestra me dio una estrellita porque me porté muy bien.

—Oh, cariño, eso es fantástico, muchas felicidades.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y a mí ya me olvidaste o qué?

— ¡Tía Rosie!

—Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, muy bien.

—Qué bien, pero ¿mi otra princesa no me va a saludar?

—Hola tía Rose, hola tía Ali.

—Hola princesita.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, la maestra es muy buena y me dio una estrellita por portarme bien.

—Felicidades cariño.

—Gracias.

—Tantas estrellitas merecen un helado de vainilla y chocolate con pastel chocolate.

—Sííííííííííííííííííííííííííí íííííí. —Las niñas empezaron a gritar y a saltar como locas mientras aplaudían de la emoción.

—Entonces vamos.

Todas subimos al auto y fuimos a un pequeño café que estaba a quince minutos de la escuela. Cuando llegamos, una mesera nos guió a una mesa cerca de la ventana y tomó nuestro pedido.

—Buenas tardes, soy Amber, y hoy seré su mesera. ¿Qué van a pedir?

—Dos pasteles de chocolate con nieve de vainilla y chocolate y tres aguas minerales con limón, por favor.

—En un momento se los traigo.

—Muchas gracias.

Amber terminó de tomar nuestro pedido y se fue a la cocina. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara nuestro pedido, Alice les dijo a las niñas que Edward vendría.

—Sophie, Lizzie, tengo algo que decirles.

— ¿Qué?

—El tío Edward llegará el sábado y…

— ¿Tío Edward?

—Ah, es cierto, ustedes aún no nacían cuando él se fue. Bueno, el tío Edward es hermano mío y de su tía Rose y era novio de tu tía Bella, Sophie, o sea de tu mami, Lizzie, cuando tenían 15 años.

— ¿Era tu novio, mami? —preguntó Lizzie con escepticismo.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo es?

—Es muy guapo y tierno, amable, inteligente y una gran persona, además de que me quería mucho.

—Se parece a los príncipes de Disney —dijo asombrada.

—Sí, él era mi príncipe y yo su princesa.

—Ohhhhh, qué lindo.

—Bueno, ya hay que pararle a la cursilería que me dará diabetes antes de que lleguen los postres. Lo que les queríamos decir es que Edward tratará de conquistar a tu mami y, como sabes, tus hermanos tratarán de impedirlo haciéndole travesuras, por lo que necesitamos que por más que les digan no los ayuden.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si es malo?

—Créeme que cualquier hombre que le diga eso a tu mami es bueno.

—Mmmmmmmm, trataré, pero no prometo nada.

—Con eso es suficiente.

En ese momento llegó la mesera con nuestros pedidos.

—Muy bien, aquí tienen: dos pasteles de chocolate con helado de vainilla y chocolate y tres aguas minerales con limón, que lo disfruten.

—Muchas gracias.

Amber sonrío amablemente y se fue, segundos después Alice continuó con la conversación.

—También necesitamos que nos ayuden con la fiesta de bienvenida que le haremos.

—Sííííííííííííííííííííííííííí —gritaron juntas.

— ¡Con princesas!

— ¡Y príncipes!

— ¡Mucho rosa!

— ¡Y ponis!

— ¡Brillitos!

—Esperen niñas, recuerden que es una fiesta para un adulto, no para ustedes.

—Si quieren cuando ustedes cumplan años haremos una fiesta con todo lo que quieran, pero no era eso lo que les queríamos pedir.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Que convenzan a tío Emm y a tío Jazz que no vayan por tío Edward al aeropuerto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos son muy chismositos y si van le dirán a tío Edward de la fiesta sorpresa y no queremos que se entere, además de que queremos que cuando lleguemos alguien le grite "¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenido a casa!".

—Okidoki, pero, ¿podemos aventar confeti, serpentinas y muchos brillitos?

—Los brillitos tal vez no, pero lo demás sí.

—Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Todas reímos ante su emoción.

—Oh, pero miren la hora que es, ya es tardísimo, será mejor que vayamos por los chicos antes de que la escuela se quede completamente vacía.

—Vamos.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos, pero no sin antes dejar una generosa propina. En el camino seguimos planeando la fiesta, o mejor dicho, aclarar los detalles que faltaban.

Llegamos a la escuela justo a tiempo, ya que apenas estaban saliendo los niños.

—Hola mami, hola… ¿Tía Rose? ¿Tía Alice?

—Hola David, hola Ethan, a mí también me da mucho gusto verlos —dijo Rose con ironía.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron juntos.

—Pero nos sorprende que estén aquí.

—Normalmente es mamá la que nos recoge a todos.

—Porque ustedes están trabajando.

—Pero supongo que ya nos lo deberíamos de esperar.

—Porque cuando las vimos esta mañana ya era demasiado tarde para que fueran a trabajar.

—Creo que estábamos más concentrados en la maestra que en eso.

—So pero ya qué —dijeron sucesivamente, más para ellos que para nosotras.

—Hola otra vez, tía Rose, hola tía Alice.

—Hola pequeños.

—Hola niños.

—Aguarden, aquí hay alguien que no me ha saludado, ¿acaso mi pequeño oso ya no me quiere? —dijo Rose haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Claro que te quiero mami, y mucho, pero mis primos no me dejaban abrazarte —dijo Nate mientras abrazaba a Rose.

—Solo por eso te lo perdono, pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Entonces será mejor irnos porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y apenas es la 1 así que adelante.

Todos nos subimos al convertible, pero como éramos demasiados Lizzie, Sophie y Nate se tuvieron que ir sobre David, Ethan y Alice.

— ¿Cómo les fue, niños?

—Muy bien, la maestra nos dejó poquita tarea y me dijo que era un niño muy bueno y que puedo llegar a ser alguien muy importante.

—Eso es muy bueno, Nate. Y a ustedes ni les pregunto, supongo que mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí, esa maestra está loca, tenemos que hacer 50 planas con el nombre de toda nuestra familia y una investigación a fondo de la independencia de Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y eso para qué les serviría? Apenas van a en tercer año.

—Según ella porque si somos unos genios para hacer travesuras del tamaño que le hicimos a Mike seremos unos genios para hacer eso, además de que los genios deben de saber todo.

— ¡Pero solo tienen 8 años!

— ¿Ves por qué te dije que está loca?

—Maldita vieja, pero muy pronto va a conocer la furia de las Swan y cuando lo haga pedirá piedad —dijo Rose con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, y cuando hacía eso era porque hablaba enserio, créanme, el que se mete con Rose es por:

Uno: es demasiado valiente, o dos: era un verdadero idiota.

Ni siquiera Emmett con su gran tamaño se mete con ella porque le tiene miedo, Alice y yo también damos miedo pero mucho menos que Rose.

—Casi se me olvida, aquí están sus anteojos, ¿creen poder tenerlos a tiempo?

—Con ayuda sí.

—Bien. —Alice tomó su celular y marcó un número—. ¡Emmett y Jasper Swan, los quiero en la casa en 10! —le gritó al teléfono y colgó—. Listo, en unos minutos tendrán la ayuda que necesitan —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias tía, ¿podemos comer? Muero de hambre.

— ¿Qué hay para cenar?

—La verdad no he hecho nada, pero podemos recalentar la comida de ayer.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Spaguetti Alfredo con pechuga de pollo a la plancha y ensalada de col.

—Entonces eso comeremos. Niños, ¿por qué no van a cambiarse y a lavarse las manos en lo que calentamos la comida?

—Okidoki, en un momento volvemos.

Mientras los niños se cambiaban y aseaban nosotras calentábamos la comida en la estufa, lo cual solo tomó unos minutos, por lo que en cuanto los niños bajaron la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, esto huele muy bien, ¿lo hiciste tú sola?

—No, los niños me ayudaron a prepararla.

— ¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—Vaya, esos niños aparte de genios también son cocineros, sí que somos afortunadas de tenerlos.

—Vaya que sí, pero ahora hay que empezar a comer o se enfriará, pero antes, ¿quién empieza la oración?

Todos los niños levantaron la mano y no precisamente porque fueran muy religiosos.

—Mmmmmmmmmm. Ethan, ¿por qué no empiezas tú?

—Claro. Niñito Jesús que naciste en Belén, bendice estos alimentos y a nosotros también, danos pan a los que tenemos hambre y a hambre de ti a los que tenemos pan. Amén.

—Que Dios bendiga lo que caiga en la barriga…

— ¡Y que le dé buena salida! —completó Emmett.

— ¡Papi! —gritaron Nate y Sophie al mismo tiempo que corrían hacia Emm y Jazz que acababan de entrar.

— ¿Qué hay, chaparro?

—Hola princesa.

— ¿Y nuestras amadas esposas no nos saludarán?

—Claro que sí, ven acá mi gran hombre oso.

—Por supuesto que sí, ven a mis brazos mi fuerte soldado.

Y con eso cortaron la distancia que había entre ellos dándose un tierno beso lleno de amor.

— ¡Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! —gritaron todos los niños al unísono y haciendo muecas de asco.

—Quiero verlos diciendo eso cuando tengan diecisiete.

—No digas eso que mi princesa jamás besará a ningún hombre, ¿verdad princesa?

—Sí, papi, tú serás el único hombre de mi vida.

—Esa es mi princesa.

—Sí, sí, Jasper es un padre sobreprotector y Sophie será monja. ¿Podemos pasar ahora al comedor? Muero de hambre.

—Seguro, Emm, pero ¿podrías dejar de arruinar los buenos momentos?

—Yo no arruino los buenos momentos.

—Sí, sí lo haces.

—Bueno ya, si quieren dejen que este pobre hombre muera de inanición —dijo dramáticamente.

— ¡Comes ocho veces al día!

— ¿Y? Estos músculos no se mantienen a base de pan y agua —dijo mostrando sus muy grandes músculos ocultos en el traje negro.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto por qué me enamoré de ti.

—Simple, porque soy completamente sexy y no te pudiste resistir a mí y a mi sexy personalidad, además de lo inteligente que soy.

—Por favor, una hormiga tiene más cerebro que tú.

— ¿Acaso se te olvida que fue por MI propuesta que Pepsi firmó con nosotros?

—Fue porque quisiste poner una alberca y una cascada de refresco.

—Ya dejen de pelear como niños pequeños y vamos a comer, que la comida se enfría y no pienso recalentarla de nuevo.

—Cielos, Bella, ¿la compraste?

—Por supuesto que no, la hice ayer porque nunca pensé que ustedes llegarían con esas noticias y mejor la guardé para comerla hoy.

—Esa es mi hermanita, siempre sabe qué hacer.

—Come.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, bueno, lo más tranquilo que se puede teniendo un hermano como Emmett.

—Y ¿para qué nos querían con tanta urgencia? —preguntó Jasper cuando terminamos de comer.

— ¿Recuerdan la situación de David y Ethan con la Sra. Newton?

—Claro que sí.

—Por supuesto.

La noche anterior les contamos todo a ellos, por lo que estaban dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

—Pues resulta que tenemos un plan para que refundan a esa vieja bruja en la cárcel.

Al oír esto, Emmett y Jasper se pudieron muy ansiosos y prestaron toda la atención del mundo.

— ¿Y bien? No se queden calladas, ¡hablen!

—Los gemelos tuvieron una idea excelente —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Espiaremos a la Sra. Newton mientras esté en clase, así la podremos grabar cuando los maltrate.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que harán eso?

—Por eso los llamamos. Ethan, David y Nate usarán gafas que tendrán una pequeña cámara que grabará todo lo que la maestra les haga.

— ¿Por qué Nate también los usará?

—Porque la maestra puede decir que ellos lo planearon todo para culparla y si la grabación viene de un tercero no tendrá justificación.

— ¿Nos podrían decir otra vez por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Emmett.

Todas rodamos los ojos.

—Porque ustedes ayudarán a los niños a poner las cámaras en las gafas, por eso-

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ok. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora mismo.

—Muy bien, entonces será mejor que empecemos ya si queremos terminar a tiempo. David, Ethan, vamos.

Emmett y Jasper se levantaron y se fueron al pequeño taller que tenían en el ático seguidos por los niños, y después de cuatro horas de duro trabajo por fin estuvieron listas y pudieron bajar para probarlas.

—Al fin bajan, pensamos que estarían ahí toda la noche.

—Pues ya ves que no.

—Señoritas, permítanme presentarles a las gafas espía, las únicas gafas capaces de grabar videos y tomar fotos en alta definición y con un audio tan increíble que permite oír hasta la caída de un alfiler.

—La cámara se encuentra en el puente de los anteojos y permite una visión de 360°, para que pueda grabar hasta lo que el ojo no ve.

—En las patillas se encuentran los micrófonos con los que se grabará el audio y en la espiga del lado izquierdo un controlador de zoom.

—Y uno de volumen del lado derecho.

—Wow. ¿Qué esperan para probarlo?

—Los tres niños se pusieron sus gafas, encendieron la cámara y "exploraron" la casa. Después de 10 minutos regresaron a la sala en donde todos los esperábamos con la laptop lista.

—Muy bien, conectemos a estos bebés y veamos qué es lo que grabaron.

Conectaron una de las gafas a la laptop por medio de unos pequeños cables y al instante aparecieron imágenes y un video de la casa en HD. Esperen, ¿ese es Pupy con mi zapato?

— ¡Elizabeth!

Mi pequeña estaba completamente asustada, nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo.

— ¿Sí, mami? —dijo nerviosa, sus manitas estaban unidas pero las movía mucho, al igual que sus piernitas, y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior claro signo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué Pupy está mordiendo mi zapato? —pregunté molesta, el zapato no me importaba en absoluto, lo que me preocupaba era tener que gastar 100 dólares en un nuevo par cuando los puedo gastar en alguna otra cosa más importante.

— ¿Porque… porque Pupy quería jugar y encontró tu zapato?

— ¿Y por qué Pupy encontró mi zapato si nunca se mete a mi recámara?

—Lizzie será mejor que confieses todo antes de que tu mami se convierta en un ogro gruñón como Shrek —dijo Emmett.

—Bueno — Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir—, es que Pupy quería jugar pero no encontraba su pelota, entonces, como no estabas, pensé que no te ibas a enojar si tomaba uno de tus zapatos para que jugara porque siempre dicen que si pudieras andarías descalza todo el tiempo, por eso lo hice —con su cabecita gacha y luego la levantó con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas—. Por favor no te enojes —dijo y me abrazó, correspondí a su abrazo y luego la separé un poco de mí para decirle:

—Nunca podría enojarme contigo, mi amor, y es cierto lo que dices, si yo pudiera andaría descalza. —Le di una pequeña sonrisita y ella me la devolvió—. Pero el dinero que gastaré en comprar otro par de zapatos lo hubiera podido utilizar para comprar otra cosa como un nuevo libro para leerte o tus juguetes. ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero que Pupy muerda mis zapatos?

—Sí, entiendo. Lo siento mucho, ¿me perdonas?

—Claro que sí, mi vida. Ahora será mejor que apaguen eso y se vayan a hacer su tarea, ya vimos que sí funcionan y a la perfección.

En la sala se oyó un gran gemido.

—Si quieren que atrapemos a esa fea maestra será mejor que guarden las apariencias, así que andando.

—Está bien.

—Ya qué.

— ¿Podemos poner música?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias —canturrearon y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Nos sentamos en la sala y Jasper y Emm se nos quedaron viendo fijamente.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿No nos dirán quién vendrá el fin de semana?

— ¿Cómo se enteraron?

—No apagaste por completo el _walkie talkie_ y oí un poco de lo hablaron.

—Mierda —susurró Alice.

— ¿Qué oíste?

—Solo que venía alguien importante, pero no escuché quién.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Nos dirán quién?

— ¿O tendremos que averiguarlo?

—Bien —gruñó Alice.

—Edward llamó anoche y dijo que vendrá a vivirse a Seattle, y llegará el fin de semana.

— ¿Eddie vendrá a vivir permanentemente a Seattle?

—Sí, idiota, es lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿En dónde vivirá?

—Se quedará en mi casa en lo que encuentra una.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no me gusta —dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? Es tu mejor amigo.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tal si encuentra el pasadillo secreto y aprovecha para toquetear a mi hermanita?

— ¡Por Dios Santo, Jasper! ¿Acaso se te olvida que tengo 24 años y tres hijos? ¿Sabes?, para tener una hija ya deberías saber que los niños no se encargan a la cigüeña.

— ¡Basta! Es demasiada información para mis inocentes oídos.

— ¿Inocentes? Lo siento, pero tus oídos dejaron de serlo desde que te besuqueabas con Alice atrás de las canchas de voleibol. —Sonreí burlonamente y ellos tenían los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— ¿Acaso olvidan que fui capitana del equipo y entrenábamos todos los días?

—Además, saben perfectamente que en esta familia no hay ningún secreto.

—Es cierto, pero volviendo al tema, Edward se quedará en la casa quieran o no —dijo Alice con determinación.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Bella ya es lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber cuidarse sola, y si Edward descubre el pasadillo secreto y la toquetea mejor, yo quiero más sobrinos, ¿tú no, Rosalie?

—Por supuesto, serán bellísimos sus hijos, ya me puedo imaginar una hermosa niña con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes y un hermoso niño con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos chocolate, serán absolutamente hermosos y todos unos rompecorazones desde pequeños.

—Ven, Rosalie y yo estamos de acuerdo, así que está decidido, Edward se queda y punto.

—Pero...

—Pero nada.

—Bueno, al menos sé que contaré con mis sobrinos para espantarlo por si se quiere sobrepasar —dijo Emm orgulloso y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Ja ja, me miras así porque sabes que no podrás hacer nada contra eso —dijo desafiante y me sacó la lengua. No soporté más y me fui contra él dispuesta a golpearlo, pero el muy maldito tiene excelentes reflejos y se quitó antes de siquiera tocarlo, por lo que caí de bruces contra el sofá.

—Arrrrrggggggg, serás muy mi hermano pero eres un imbécil, no sé qué vio Rose en ti.

—Mis hermosos músculos y mi gran personalidad, y lo sé, pero así me amas.

Relajé mi cara, puse la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude y me acerqué a él.

—Es cierto, te amo con todo mi corazón —dije con voz tierna y le di un abrazo, posicione mi pierna entre sus piernas y le tire un rodillazo, cayó al suelo con sus manos sobre su pelvis. Rose, Jazz y Alice hicieron una exclamación de dolor y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—El Gran Oso Emmett tirado al suelo por una chica de 50 kilogramos, ¿quién lo diría? —dijo Jasper tratando de no reírse.

—Demonios, Bella, con razón tus hijos son expertos en hacer torturas a la gente —gimió Emmett desde el suelo.

—Será mejor que te levantes, grandulón, ya es tarde y los niños bajarán en cualquier momento, y supongo que no quieres que piensen que El Gran Tío Oso es un debilucho, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no, en este momento lo hago —dijo, y se levantó con dificultad—. Ven, el Gran Emmett Swan es invencible.

—Sí, claro, invencible.

—Ja ja ja —dijo con sorna—. Ya veremos, hermanita, quien se ríe al último ríe mejor, y esta me las pagarás.

Este era el momento de tragar grueso, Emmett podría ser un imbécil e infantil, pero cuando se trataba de hacer bromas, él era un genio.

Emmett sonrío con satisfacción, sabía que me tenía completamente asustada, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme así, así que sonreí y me relajé.

—Así es, hermano, el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

—Ya, niños, dejen de pelear y empecemos a hacer la merienda que los niños bajaran en cualquier momento.

—Bien, pero esto no se queda así —dijo Emmett apuntándome con su dedo y yo solo sonreí.

Entre todos preparamos la merienda y al poco rato los niños bajaron, después ayudamos a los niños a terminar su tarea y Ethan y David milagrosamente la terminaron justo a tiempo para su hora de dormir.

Al día siguiente los niños estaban listos para enfrentar a la maestra Newton. De pusieron sus nuevas gafas y grabaron toda la clase, aunque al principio hubo unos cuantos inconvenientes ya que obviamente la Sra. Newton no nos creyó y tuvimos que presentarle un justificante médico falso en donde decía los tres tenían que usarlos porque tenían astigmatismo*, y solo así nos creyó.

En el trabajo todo transcurrió tranquilamente, a excepción de unas cuantas peticiones para salir por parte de Mike, pero obviamente las negué, no quería volver a pasar por algo como lo de la vez pasada.

El tiempo pasó y ya estábamos a viernes, mañana llegaría Edward y hoy teníamos que ir a comprar las cosas faltantes y a arreglar la casa para la fiesta de bienvenida, por lo que nos quedaríamos a dormir en la casa del bosque después de hacer las compras.

Una vez que terminé mi trabajo llamé a Alice y Rosalie -quienes ya me esperaban en la recepción- para avisarles.

Primero fuimos al supermercado a comprar los víveres y carnes que nos faltaban, después a la tienda de fiestas para comprar todo tipo de artículos como decoración y gorritos de fiesta, aunque dudaba seriamente de que los utilizáramos, y por último, a la casa de Emmett y Rose, ya que los chicos se habían encargado de recoger a los niños y nos estarían esperando ahí.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Lizzie mientras corría hacia mí para tomarla en brazos.

—Hola mi niña, ¿cómo está la princesita más hermosa de todas?

—Muy bien, el tío Emm y Jazz nos dejaron jugar toda la tarde mientras ellos habían la comida, pero creo que no les fue muy bien —dijo frunciendo su boca y ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque hace rato vi que salía humo de la cocina, pero nos dijeron que todo estaba bien.

— ¡MI COCINA! —gritó Rosalie, y salimos disparadas hacia ella.

Cuando llegamos la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, había manchas rojas, naranjas y verdes por todas partes, y del horno salía mucho humo.

— ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI COCINA, PAR DE ALCORNOQUES?!

—Este… yo… nosotros… —balbuceó Emm.

—Lo que Emmett trata de decir es que nosotros estábamos haciendo la cena en lo que ustedes llegaban.

— ¡¿Y ustedes a esto le llaman cocinar?! ¡¿A destruir casi por completo la cocina?! ¡Si es así, los felicito, porque lo han hecho perfectamente!

—Pero, Rose…

—Pero nada, limpian esto, y en cuanto terminen nos avisan, las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintieron y se pusieron a limpiar mientras nosotras verificamos que los niños tuvieran sus maletas listas.

Rose y yo fuimos a la habitación de Nate y los niños estaban terminando de empacar.

—Toc toc. ¿Ya terminaron?

—Ya casi.

— ¿Podemos ver? Queremos asegurarnos de que llevan todo.

—Mamá, solo será un fin de semana.

—Pero recuerden que más vale prevenir que…

—Lamentar —dijeron a coro.

—Ya lo sabemos.

— ¿Entonces llevan todo?

—Probablemente.

— ¿Ropa interior?

—Sí.

— ¿Bloqueador?

—Sí.

— ¿Bañador?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuatro cambios de ropa?

—Sí.

— ¿Pijama?

—Sí.

— ¿Chamarras y suéteres?

—No.

—Ven, recuerden que hace mucho frío por las mañanas.

—Sí, gracias por recordárnoslo.

—De nada.

—Ahora sí está todo listo, en cuanto terminen lleven sus maletas a la sala.

—Okey.

Salimos del cuarto y Rosalie fue a supervisar que los chicos dejaran todo en orden mientras yo iba a revisar que Lizzie llevara todo.

—Hola princesas, ¿puedo entrar?

—Claro que sí, tía.

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Sipi, ya revisé todo, incluso llevan sus vestidos de princesas y tiaras.

—Muy bien, así el tío Edward sabrá que son todas unas princesas.

—Sííííííííííííííííííííííííí.

—Estará encantado de conocerlas, pero por ahora bajemos esas maletas, porque en cuanto acabemos de cenar nos iremos a la casa del bosque.

—Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii.

Bajamos y la cocina estaba impecable, Emmett y Jasper habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Wow. Muy bien hecho, chicos.

—Gracias, nunca pensé que cocinar sería tan difícil.

—Eso es porque no lo hicieron bien, en cambio, si nos hubieran esperado y nos hubieran pedido ayuda, sería otra historia.

—Ya aprendimos. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrían hacer la cena? Morimos de hambre, y tendremos que hacer muchas cosas en cuanto lleguemos al bosque.

—Bien, Pie Grande, lo haremos, pero después no descansarás hasta que hayamos terminado.

—Está bien, haremos lo que sea, pero por favor, hagan la cena.

—Bien, grandulón, no te desesperes, ya la haremos.

Él solo gimió en respuesta.

Hicimos la cena y, en cuanto terminamos de comer, subimos las maletas al Jeep y las cosas que necesitaríamos para la fiesta en mi Murano, abrigamos bien a los niños y nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos ya había anochecido, y el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, era una noche verdaderamente hermosa.

—Listo, niños, llegamos.

—Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii —todos los niños gritaron y salieron disparados de la camioneta.

— ¡Todos a la piscina!

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya es tarde y hace frío, y si se meten ahorita se podrían enfermar y no van a disfrutar nuestra estancia aquí.

—Está bien.

— ¿Podemos ir al cuarto de juegos?

—Sí, pero solo hasta las 11. —Antes de que replicaran algo, me adelanté—: Porque mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer y necesito que estén levantados muy temprano, además de que si quieren ir a la piscina antes de que empiece la fiesta será mejor que lo hagan. Lo aceptan o se irán a ver la tele a sus habitaciones.

—Lo aceptamos.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien, ahora sí pueden ir. —En cuanto terminé de decir eso, se esfumaron escaleras arriba.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en enterarse?

—No estoy muy segura, pero con lo inteligentes que son no creo que tarden demasiado.

—Pobre Edward, lo que le espera, si con los hombres que has salido han sido muy duros, no me quiero imaginar con Ed que lo hará todos los días.

—Sí, solo espero que no lo lastimen.

—Bella, sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible.

—Bueno, que no lo lastimen tanto.

—Igual yo no quiero que Eddie Junior salga muy lastimado y evite que me pueda dar sobrinos.

— ¡Rose! —dije mientras soltaba unas risitas y le daba un ligero golpe con el codo en las costillas.

— ¿Qué? —dijo como si nada—. Oh vamos, tú y yo sabemos que Edward es el Dios del Sexo, por lo que en una sola estocada te puede embarazar y todos sabemos que nadie es nombrado solo así porque su "amiguito" sea pequeño y disfuncional.

—No me voy a acostar con Edward la primera noche.

—Oh vamos, Bella, no seas mojigata.

—Rosalie, cálmate quieres, no me voy a acostar con tu hermano la primera noche y punto.

—Pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Acaso se te olvida que tengo tres hijos a quienes amo con el alma?

—Claro que no, pero ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con que no te quieras acostar con Edward?

—Que no quiero arriesgarme a embarazarme de nuevo y que mi situación con Edward empeore.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ¡Son puras incoherencias, por el amor de Dios, Bella!

—No lo son.

—Sí lo son, así que mejor dime de una buena vez el verdadero motivo, porque te conozco, Bella, y sé que solo estás usando a los niños como pretexto.

Ella tenía razón, los niños no tenían nada que ver, era yo la razón.

— ¿Y bien?

Di un largo respiro antes de hablar.

—Soy yo, ¿bien? Yo tengo miedo de que esto no funcione y acostarme con él la primera noche y que después me dejara porque piense que soy una fácil, sería demasiado doloroso para mí, no podría soportar otra decepción y no quiero derrumbarme frente a mis hijos, sobre todo David y Ethan, que han pasado por demasiadas cosas y nunca me han visto derrotada más que cuando ocurrió lo de Lizzie, pero salí adelante, y ahora los tres piensan que soy un tipo de súper heroína. No puedo, Rose, en serio no puedo.

Terminé derrumbándome en el piso y llorando a mares, Rose me abrazó fuertemente mientras me consolaba.

—Ya, Bella, tranquila, créeme que eso no pasará. Edward no es tan tonto como para dejarte, y eso de que si te acuestas con él la primera noche eres una fácil es una completa mentira porque ¿quién no se quiere acostar con mi hermano? Incluso la más santa de las mujeres quisiera violarlo en cuanto lo viera, así que no digas estupideces, y créeme que tus hijos siempre te verán así, como una súper heroína, porque lo eres, Bella, tus hijos han pasado por mucho pero tú más y lo has podido superar, eso es lo que te convierte en una heroína.

Era cierto, había pasado por muchas cosas y las había superado, quizás no sola pero eso no importaba, era una heroína para mis hijos y eso ni siquiera Edward podía cambiarlo.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa y la abracé antes de decirle al oído:

—Muchas gracias, Rose, por todo.

—No hay de qué, Bella, para eso estamos las hermanas, ¿no?

—Claro.

—Ahora acabemos con esto y vamos a dormir, que mañana será un muy largo día.

—Muy bien, pero antes hay que ir a ver que los niños ya estén acostados porque ya pasan de las 11:30 y de seguro se dieron cuenta de que no fuimos a revisar, por lo que probablemente se quedaron más tiempo.

Rio levemente y dijo:

—Tienes razón, será mejor ir a revisar ahorita.

Subimos las escaleras en completo silencio tratando de oír algún ruido proveniente de la sala de juegos, pero no se escuchaba nada.

—Qué raro, no se escucha ni un ruido.

— ¿Crees que ya estén dormidos?

—Al parecer sí, pero habrá que asegurarnos.

Fuimos a la habitación donde todos los niños dormían, y cuando entramos la habitación estaba a oscuras y en las camas se veían unos pequeños bultos que se movían acompasadamente, pero para asegurarnos fuimos a cada cama y sorprendentemente estaban profundamente dormidos.

—Vaya, por primera vez hicieron caso.

—Creo que deberíamos amenazarlos con la piscina más seguido.

—Creo que sí.

Les dimos un beso en la frente a cada uno y los arropamos bien antes de salir del cuarto e irnos cada una a su habitación correspondiente para poder descansar.

_Ethan POV_

¡Qué suerte! Nos salvamos por poco, si no fuera porque Lizzie y Sophie estaban vigilando, en estos momentos estaríamos castigados porque no solo nos pasamos de hora, sino que además no estábamos jugando, sino creando planes para espantar al ex-noviecto de mamá. Al menos ya sabíamos cómo era, porque habíamos tomado una foto de él que mamá tenía escondida en lo más hondo de su ropero. Era guapo, pero no lo suficiente para mi mami, así que más le valía alejarse de ella en la primera advertencia porque si no la iba a pasar muy, muy mal. Lo juro como que me llamo Ethan Daniel Swan.

**Astigmatismo: **Es una imperfección en la curvatura de la córnea (la cúpula transparente que cubre el iris y la pupila del ojo), o en la estructura del lente (cristalino) del ojo. Normalmente, la córnea y el cristalino son suaves y curvos por igual en todas direcciones, lo que ayuda a enfocar los rayos de luz pronunciada y correctamente hacia la retina, en la parte posterior del ojo. Sin embargo, si la córnea o el cristalino no son homogéneamente curvos o suaves, los rayos de luz no son refractados correctamente. A esto se le llama error de refracción.

O en pocas palabras, es una enfermedad de los ojos que causa que la visión de lejos o cerca se torne o haga borrosa o distorsionada.

**HOLAAAA**

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien porque yo también lo estoy jeje. **

**AL FIN VACACIONES (o como dice una amiga: Vagaciones) Espero que se la pasen genial y que no les hayan dejado tarea en la escuela como a mí ¬¬ pero mejor dejemos a un lado mis traumas personales y hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguna hipótesis sobre lo que le ocurrió a Lizzie? Poco a poco se irá revelando la historia de Bella, y para las que me preguntan sobre Edward tranquilas, ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerá en hueso y carne y los gemelos le darán su bienvenida.**

**El próximo capítulo será publicado a principios de junio ya que tengo el examen de admisión a la preparatoria :( pero bueno, las dejo.**

**Adiós, que tengan unas felices y placenteras vacaciones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y otra vez muchísimas gracias por sus alertas y reviews.**

**Aquí les dejo mi perfil de Facebook donde podrán encontrar fotos de la historia. : / / www . facebook gaby . diazruiz (sin espacios)**

**Las quiero. **

**Ale.**


End file.
